Lo hago porque te amo
by Shirouchiha
Summary: Y si el destino la que no tienen atadas pudiera cambiar, aquel destino horrible que nos depara. Tu que harías para que ese destino cambiara
1. Chapter 1

Lo hago porque te amo

"Qué es lo que pensarías si te dijera que un destino ya está escrito, que nada puede cambiar ese destino sin importar que, que ese destino por más amargoso que parezca será el verdadero destino."

"Pero ese destino puede mejorar a futuro, si tú lo intentas quizás puedas cambiarlo. Si te esmeras en cambiar ese destino quizás puedas remediarlo."

"Pero, que tanto esmero debes ponerle, para que ese destino amargoso se convierta en uno feliz y alegre, si ese destino estuviera marcado desde incluso antes de que naces, ¿cómo cambiarlo?"

"El esmero suficiente como para hacer un gran cambio en ese destino. Ciertamente ese destino ya está escrito, pero tú eres el autor de aquel destino, solo tú puedes cambiarlo, nadie más."

Desperté de aquel raro sueño que tuve, estaba sobre mi pupitre, y al parecer las clases ya habían terminado, todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas y yo todavía estaba recargada sobre mis brazos en mi pupitre, algo somnolienta, "Mmh… Parece que fue otra clase de historia aburrida"

Todos hablaban de diversas cosas a mi alrededor, algunos hablaban sobre ir al karaoke después de clases, otros estaban hablando acerca de unos programas de televisión que habían visto ayer y la otra parte ya se habían marchado del salón de clases.

La verdad no me importaba mucho lo que dijeran mis compañeros de mi alrededor, ya que me llevaba bien con unos pocos cuantos de ahí, y solo le hablaba regularmente a una pequeña porción de ese grupo, creo que sería personas con las que hablaba únicamente en aquel salón de clases, después de todo, nunca me gusto tener muchas relaciones que digamos.

Deje de pensar en eso y me levante de mi silla para recoger mis cosas, mientras recogía mis últimas cosas, mi gran amiga Mako-chan, me hablo.

-Hey Hime-chan parece que te esperan en la puerta- me dijo a unos cuantos metros de mí.

Y ahí estaba parada, magnifica, imponente, hermosa como siempre, la gran afrodita en persona, Chikane-chan. Ella y yo empezamos una relación hace aproximadamente un mes, recuerdo aquel momento en el que se me confeso, parecía bastante nerviosa (risita), y yo en aquel momento le di el sí inmediato a aquella propuesta que me había hecho, después de todo, ella también me gustaba de hace tiempo, pero no tenía las agallas para decirle, como ella lo había hecho.

Se ilumino una gran sonrisa n mi rostro cuando la vi parada frente a la puerta, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y besarla, pero por supuesto, nuestra relación tenía que permanecer en secreto, mis padres no aceptarían aquella relación, ya que son bastantes creyentes y se apegan bastantes a las culturas de nuestro país, incluso si de aquellos estereotipos se trataban. En realidad a ninguna de las dos nos importaba lo que dijeran las demás personas, pero si se trataba de mis padres ellos harían hasta lo imposible por separarnos si se llegaran a enterar.

-Hey, que clase de cosas pervertidas harás hoy con tu amorcito- me susurro Mako-chan al oído.

-¡C-cállate! No te incumbe- le dije el rostro rojo a más no poder

-(Risita) Parece que se llevan muy bien ustedes dos- lo dijo en un tono algo burlón

Parece que se había dado cuenta de lo que me dijo Mako-chan.

Mako-chan era una gran amiga que tenía desde la infancia, junto con Chikane-chan nos juntábamos y jugábamos a todo tipo de cosas juntas, aunque siempre perdía, me divertía bastante con ellas. Mako-chan era la única que sabía de nuestra relación, debido a que nos encontró hace una semana en un momento algo romántico en Chikane-chan y yo. Después de aquel suceso ella se enfadó, no por nuestra relación, sino por no haberle contado. Al final de todo, se resolvieron los problemas y volvió a ser la misma Mako-chan de siempre, la divertida y entusiasta Mako-chan de siempre.

-Chikane-chan- cambie mi cara de sonrojo a una gran sonrisa para recibirla.

-Himeko, ¿nos vamos a casa?

Le respondí con un afirmativo movimiento de cabeza. Volteé hacia atrás y mire a Mako-chan

-Mako-chan ¿No vienes?

-Oh no lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer en el club- parecía algo arrepentida

-No te preocupes, esfuérzate en tu club- le dijo Chikane

-Sí, hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Estando ya fuera del salón de clases, y al lado de Chikane-chan, Mako-chan nos siguió por el pasillo con un paso algo apresurado, y nos susurró algo al oído de ambas cuando nos alcanzó.

-Diviértanse tortolitas- se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su cara-Nos vemos mañana.

Me puse bastante roja de nuevo, estaba bien decirlo en mi oído, pero en el de ambas, ya era suficiente. Después de un momento miré al rostro de Chikane, al parecer, a ella no le había afectado, al contrario, estaba sacando pequeñas risas. Pero esa sonrisa, fue la que me ayudo a salirme de mi estado ruborizado.

-Himeko, quieres venir a mi casa, a tomar un poco de té- dijo después de reírse.

-Claro- le respondí con una gran entusiasmo

Aunque ya sabía que ir a su casa no solamente sería tomar el té, cuando estaba a solas conmigo ella realmente era una, como decirlo con palabras que no se escuchen tan mal, supongo que estaba demasiado interesada en mi cuerpo, pero, esa parte de ella también me gustaba. De cualquier forma, decidimos salir de la escuela e ir directamente a su casa. Decidí aferrarme a su brazo durante el recorrido, parece que a ella le gustaba que la agarrara del brazo y que sostuviéramos la mano de la una y la otra. Ambas platicamos de cómo nos había ido en clases, de lo mucho que nos extrañábamos e incluso de los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Llegando a su casa, pude observar como varias sirvientas preparaban la cena, al parecer ellas ya sabían que yo vendría, ya que generalmente vengo a su casa para pasar la noche y quedarme a dormir, no había problemas con mis padres acerca de eso, ya que ellos conocían a Chikane-chan desde tiempo atrás, le tienen bastante confianza, ya que siempre saca excelentes notas en la escuela y es bastante educada, por lo que mis padres creen que es bueno estar a su lado.

Esa noche, después de cenar, tomamos un poco de té con unas tazas muy elegantes que tenía guardadas. Me encantaba recostarme en sus piernas después de tomar el té, o que ella me abrazara mientras me recostaba sobre su cuerpo, ese día opte por la primera. Cuando acomode mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, aquel raro sueño me vino a la mente de nuevo, y decidí comentarle a Chikane-chan.

-Hey Chikane-chan, sabes tuve un sueño algo raro.

Chikane-chan me miro con una mirada sonriente.

-Un sueño raro… eh? Muchos tienen sueños raros frecuentemente- lo dijo mientras pensaba en una respuesta a lo que había dicho.

-No, no, este sueño es especial, tuvo algo que no tenía los otros sueños.

-¿Algo?, ese algo era yo besándote así- Inclino su cabeza hacia la mía, y lentamente junto sus labios con los míos.

-N-no- le dije sonrojada- no es eso, aunque… me gusta. Siempre sueño eso así que no es raro- me sonroje aún más.

-Entonces de que se trata- rio ligeramente.

-Bueno, resulta que en ese sueño escucho varias voces que me dicen varias cosas, incluso se contradicen entre sí.

-Cosas, eh…- parecía preocupada por lo que le había dicho, pero continúe contándole acerca de mi sueño.

-Sí, decían cosas como "El destino ya está escrito", que "Tú escribes tu propio destino", y que "Naces con ese destino" y cosas así.

Al decir esto, Chikane-chan se me quedo viendo con una cara algo aterrada, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, me pare un poco lento y con una actitud algo confundida, mire entonces a Chikane de nuevo al rostro, ella aun parecía aterrada.

-¿Chikane?- le dije un poco asustada

Ella simplemente se abalanzo sobre mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, no era de esos típicos abrazos que me daba con todo cariño, ella temblaba cuando me dio aquel abrazo, y cada vez me sujetaba más y más fuerte.

-No te dejare ir, no otra vez- escuche la quebrada voz de Chikane, estaba claro que estaba llorando, y lo único que hice fue corresponder aquel abrazo.

-Ya, ya, yo tampoco me alejaría de ti, simplemente porque te amo.

Parece que su llanto había cesado un poco, deje de abrazarla y la vi a su hermosa cara, estaba llena de lágrimas. Pase una mano sobre su rostro para limpiar aquellas lágrimas y proseguí a besarla. Quería que es beso la calmara, que estuviera en calma, que dejara de sufrir con aquel beso.

Separe mis labios de los suyos, y al verla se calmó un poco.

-Sabes, no entiendo muy bien la situación, o por qué estas estas llorando, pero, estoy segura de algo, y es que yo jamás te abandonaría, yo jamás te dejaría, sabes.

-Te amo, como no tienes idea- lo dijo en un tono algo relajado.

-Yo también te amo y mucho- le respondí.

Se limpió la cara de nuevo y respiro profundamente.

-Lo siento, por haberte preocupado, Himeko- lo dijo algo seria

-No te preocupes, en realidad, me gusta que seas sincera con tus sentimientos cuando estás conmigo.

-Oh, no me merezco una novia tan buena como tú- me dijo alegremente.

Me aliviaba que volviera a sonreír, pero, que fue eso de hace rato, no entendía, porque estaba llorando por lo que le había dicho, y mejor decidí no preguntar al respecto, pensando en no empeorar la situación, si quizás algún día ella me lo dirá cuando llegue el momento, cuando ella sienta que deba compartirlo conmigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte de esta exquisita historia, y esta tiene lemon , así que si quieren lemon y del bueno, sigan leyendo mas abajo XD

* * *

Lo hago porque te amo (segunda parte)

Después de aquella misteriosa escena que percibí, Chikane-chan se levantó y me tomo de la mano, y me guio a la sala de entretenimiento, era una sala bastante amplia, tenía un gran televisor que estaba fijado en la pared, y dos muebles, uno era un gran librero, que contenía una gran cantidad de obras, bueno, a Chikane-chan le gusta mucho leer, quizás ya se haya leído todos los libros que estaban ahí. El otro mueble era un mueble de tamaño regular, donde guardaba desde diferentes tipos de películas hasta discos de música, de ahí saco una película y la introdujo en el reproductor.

Prosiguió a sentarse conmigo, como más me gustaba, con mi espalda recargada en su pecho mientras ella me abrazaba, era simplemente hermoso cuando ella hacia eso, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón mientras sentía todo su calor recorrer mi cuerpo. Alcanzo el control del reproductor que estaba de cercas de nosotros y puso a reproducir la película.

Todo iba perfecto, pero me preocupaba que le temblaran los brazos cuando empezó la película, y me empezó a abrazar aún más fuerte, como si no quisiera que fuera a ningún lado. La tome de las manos y la trate de calmar, parecía que todavía le afectaba lo que le había dicho anteriormente, afortunadamente pudo relajarse un poco, su corazón ya no latía tan fuerte como antes, que parecía como si tuviera 10 pistones dentro de él.

Mientras veíamos aquella película y la sujetaba suavemente de sus manos, ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente, lo supe porque soltaba pequeños sollozos y aunque trataba de ocultarlos, era simplemente imposible, estaba tan cerca de ella que podía escuchar cada gemido y palabra que salía de su boca. Y dudo mucho que hubiese estando llorando por la película, porque ella normalmente no llora en las películas, solamente deja salir una pequeña lagrima en aquellas películas más conmovedoras. Lo que decidí hacer fue deshacer cuidadosamente aquel abrazo, y voltearme 180 grados para verla de frente a ella, y era obvio ahí estaba ella de nuevo con su cara llena de lágrimas, pero trataba de mostrarme una sonrisa bastante forzada, quizás no se había dado cuenta que su cara estaba cubierta en lágrimas. Me acerque a ella y le di un largo beso acompañado de un abrazo.

Mientras nos besábamos, pude sentir como Chikane-chan me envolvía en sus brazos, como correspondía a mi abrazo, y aunque la película continuaba reproduciéndose, no nos importó más de lo que iba la historia o incluso lo que decían los personajes, nosotras simplemente nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos a partir de ese momento.

Chikane-chan se abalanzo sobre mí e hizo que callera al piso instantáneamente, separo nuestros labios con un juguetón mordisco en los míos. Se sentía como mi cuerpo se encendía de a poco mientras ella llevaba sus manos, que se encontraban a mis lados, hacia mi cuerpo, primero beso rápidamente mis labios una vez más, y prosiguió a besar cuidadosamente mi cuello al mismo tiempo que desabotonaba mi uniforme con sus habilidosas manos. Podía sentir como un pequeño choque eléctrico recorría todo mi cuerpo, que hizo que me encendiera cada vez más y más con cada botón fuera de su lugar de origen. Simplemente tener a Chikane-chan tocando mi cuerpo me llenaba de felicidad y placer, cada segundo con ella era simplemente de lo mejor.

Continúo sus movimientos, dejando llevar su lengua desde el cuello hasta mis pechos, parando por un segundo y dejando llevar su mano a donde se hallaba mí sostén, para proseguir a deslizarlo hacia abajo, y siguió recorriendo su lengua hasta llegar a la punta de mis pezones donde los comenzó a lamer en forma circular, y comenzaba a succionarlos, primero empezó con el derecho y prosiguió con el mismo movimiento hacia el izquierdo, teniendo una de sus manos en mi otro pecho, la estimulación que me provocaba era increíble, simplemente no podía describirlo con palabras.

Tocó con su otra mano mi abdomen y la deslizo suavemente hasta llegar a la cinturilla de mi falda, donde continúo su recorrido por debajo de ella. Al sentir su mano en ese lugar, no hice más que llevar una de mis manos sobre su brazo.

-Chikane-chan ese lugar…- le dije bastante avergonzada.

-¿Qué tiene, Himeko?-me respondió, aun acariciándome el cuerpo.

-Bueno, yo… - le respondí de nuevo sonrojada.

-Déjamelo a mí, Himeko. Ya hemos hecho esto antes, así que no te preocupes- me dijo bastante segura de sí misma.

Así que continuo con sus movimientos, su mano se deslizo más abajo, para encontrarse con mi zona intima, aquella a la que solo mi Chikane-chan tenía acceso, y comenzó a masajear aquella parte lentamente, mientras continuaba chupando mis pezones aun con más fuerzas, y con su otra mano pellizcando la punta de mi otro pecho. Era tal el placer que me arqueé un poco, al parecer Chikane-chan sintió mi reacción y decidió que era hora de dar el otro paso.

Dejo de chupar uno de mis pezones para luego regresar a mi boca. Ya sabía lo que venía. Deslizo su dedo desde aquella zona intima hasta mi interior, trate de gemir un poco, pero gracias a su beso no pude sacar sonido alguno. Empezó a acariciar mi interior con aquel dedo que tenía dentro de mí, podía sentir como lo movía de un lado para otro, esa sensación me llevo a arquearme de nuevo, pero ahora un poco más.

Sus movimientos no dejaban de cesar, simplemente el sentir como Chikane-chan tocaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, me estremecía, era un gran placer que solo ella me hace sentir.

Fije mi vista sobre sus cerrados ojos, aquel beso era magnifico, como movía su lengua en mi interior era alucinante. Justo cunado pensé que estaba en mi límite, Chikane-chan decidió deslizar otro dedo en mi interior, me estremecí de nuevo. Pude notar como ambos de sus dedos, se movían aleatoriamente dentro de mí, era increíble, Chikane-chan sabía como manejarme en estas situaciones.

Aparto sus labios de mí y quito su mano de aquella zona, me desabrocho mi falda y la deslizo hacia abajo, haciendo lo mismo con mis bragas, me sentía tan avergonzada, después de todo, ella estaba viendo mis partes íntimas.

-Himeko…- parece que se había dado cuenta de lo avergonzada que estaba.

Se empezó a desabotonar su uniforme, quedando casi desnuda, dando lugar a un lindo sostén negro que tenía puesto. Yo solamente apreciaba su hermoso cuerpo, por cada prenda que se quitaba era un manjar para mis ojos, su piel blanca y lisa tan hermosa… hizo que sacara un suspiro. Prosiguió a quitarse la falda de igual forma, a mí no me importara que se tomara su tiempo quitándose la ropa, amaba verla como se despojaba de cada prenda de su excelso cuerpo Pensé en aquel momento "Definitivamente me enamore de la chica más bella del mundo", observaba como se empezó a quitar su ropa interior, empezando por aquel hermoso sostén, y terminando por aquellas lindas bragas que hacían juego con él.

Al ver su cuerpo completamente desnudo quede estupefacta, nunca la había visto tan hermosa como aquella noche, era afrodita misma parada ante mí. Chikane-chan se acercó hacia mí, y la veía cada vez más bella por cada vistazo que le daba.

-¿Sigues avergonzada, Himeko?- Pregunto con mucha confianza.

Después de haber admirado su cuerpo, me quede atónita y bastante excitada, así que no recordaba nada de la vergüenza que sentía cuando me vio.

Negué con la cabeza para responderle a su pregunta.

-Oh ya veo…-dijo con un tono alegre

Puso su mano de nuevo en mi vientre deslizándola hacia mi lugar íntimo y me beso una vez más, para continuar su beso en mi cuello de nuevo, pero esta vez se sintió diferente, ella estaba succionando en el área de mi cuello, y estuvo así por algunos segundos, dejando una pequeña marca en aquella zona.

Sus movimientos entonces se volvieron un poco más agresivos esta vez, e inserto sus dos dedos en mi interior de un solo tiro, aquel acto hizo que me enloqueciera de placer, no podía aguantar más, estaba a punto de perder el control de mi cuerpo. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, Chikane-chan hizo su movimiento final, y con el dedo pulgar masajeo cuidadosa, pero rápidamente mis alrededores, y empezó a succionar y pellizcar mis pezones de nuevo, mientras insertaba un tercer dedo dentro de mí. Eso no lo había hecho antes, lo anterior me estremeció tanto que simplemente termine, ya no pude más, se recorría un gran calambre en mi cuerpo cuando había terminado, era suficiente para mí.

…

Estaba recostada en la cama de Chikane-chan después de haber tomado una ducha, toda aquella acción había causado que sudara gotas de sudor, estaba esperando a que Chikane-chan saliera del vestuario, nos metimos a bañar juntas, pero ella se tardó más en arreglarse para venir a recostarse.

En la ducha me toco mover a mí las piezas y haber hecho sentir bien a Chikane-chan, después de lo que me había hecho sentir, no me quería quedar de brazos cruzados. Quizás por eso este tardando.

Como sea, decidí husmear un poco en la habitación de Chikane-chan, después de todo ella era mi prometida, y quería sabe que era lo que le aquejaba tanto de lo que le había dicho, entonces abrí el primer cajón del pequeño buro que tenía al lado de su cama, y nada, parecía ser solamente ropa interior de Chikane-chan, aunque me hubiese gustado tomar una prenda, decidí seguir buscando pistas, para poder ayudarla.

Fui con el segundo cajón del buro y encontré una misteriosa caja roja con destellos dorados "¿Qué será aquello?" me cuestione, la saque inmediatamente de ahí y encontré dos collares con sus respectivos dijes uno era de un sol, y otro de luna, por extraño que pareciera se me hacían conocidos. Opte por sacarlos y echarles un vistazo, eran bastante bellos, pero… ¿Por qué no se los había visto puesto antes a ella?, deje la pregunta para luego y se me ocurrió ponerme uno de esos collares, el collar que me había parecido más hermoso, el que tenía el dije de sol. Quería darle una pequeña sorpresa a Chikane y que me dijera como lucia en mí.

Pero, al momento de ponérmelo, fue como si se hubiese encendido un interruptor en mí, mi cabeza me empezó a doler a tal grado que empecé a gritar, y debido a aquello, Chikane-chan salió corriendo del baño para ver qué era lo que me pasaba.

-¡HIMEKO!- apenas alcance a escuchar cómo me gritaba debido a los fuertes dolores de cabeza que tenía.

Corrió hacia mí e intento quitarme aquel collar por todos los medios posibles, pero, por más que lo jalaba o intentaba quitarlo, era como si estuviera adherido a mí, y cada vez que lo jalaba sentía un dolor inmenso. Y al parecer lo supo por que dejo de jalar aquel collar. Chikane-chan estaba aterrada, no sabía qué hacer, encontró unas pinzas de entre sus cajones, y al intentar romper la cadena de aquel collar, salieron disparadas chispas eléctricas por todos lados.

A lo anterior caí desmayada, solamente pude observar como Chikane-chan venia corriendo hacia mí con una mirada de desesperación, me desplome rápidamente en la cama de Chikane-chan.


	3. La historia del todo

Bueno, vengo a dejarles otro capitulo de esta historia, y perdonen por ser tan atrasado, pero es que tuve algunos problemas de salud, pero ya estoy mejor, ahora si, a seguir escribiendo historias locas XD bueno, como veo que les ha gustado a algunos he decidido poner algunos elementos extra esta vez, como algo de comedia, y mas a futuro se irán agregando villanos ¿Quienes serán? Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo XD

Ya pues, tambien tengo otras obras que estoy escribiendo si les interesa pasar a leerlas que son:

Aquel acaramelado reinado (MikuxLuka)

Un futuro incierto (KanaxYuki)

bueno, sin mas que agregar, espero y disfruten de su lectura

* * *

Lo hago porque te amo (La historia del todo)

"En algún futuro no muy lejano vendrá la decisión más difícil de toda tu vida, debes de elegir la mejor opción, no solo para ti, sino para las demás personas. La sacerdotisa del Sol y de la Luna vive en conjunto para llevar una correcta correlación entre el mundo de los demonios y el mundo de los humanos. Ellas viven para evitar los desastres a gran escala que puedan afectar a todos los seres humanos, ellas representan el punto de equilibrio entre el desastre y el orden. ¿Podrás afrontar el futuro?"

"Tu destino ya está marcado, solo hay una salida, dime ¿Podrás modificar ese destino?, ¿Podrías alterar ese inevitable camino?"

"El sol y la luna coexisten para brindarles una cierta armonía al planeta tierra, sin la Luna no tendríamos guardianes en la oscuridad, es la que nos guía e indica cuando las tinieblas nos asechan. Sin el Sol, no tendríamos nuestra zona confort, no nos sentiríamos seguros, ya que él es el que nos brinda claridad en nuestras vidas, él nos ayuda a ver a los demás, a confiar en ellos… Sin alguno de ellos, no podríamos vivir."

"La verdad se esconde detrás tus pensamientos, busca la respuesta y podrás evitar aquel destino. Haz que la maldición del Sol y la Luna desaparezcan, construye tu propio destino y abate todas las negaciones que se te interpongan en el camino.

Encontré a Chikane abrazándome cuando abrí los ojos, mi cara estaba a la altura de su pecho, podía escuchar claramente el latido de su corazón, como palpitaba a un ritmo relajante, estaba acostada junto a ella en su cama. Tenía un brazo justo debajo de su cintura, así que para aferrarme más a ella decidí mover ese brazo al redor de su cuerpo, hasta encontrarlo con mi otro brazo, formando así un abrazo.

Mientras escuchaba el suave latido de su corazón, me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado antes, ¿Había sido un sueño?, estaba demasiado tranquilo el ambiente, así que lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue eso, ese suceso solo ocurrió en mi mente… o eso creía hasta que comprobé que no era cierto. Gire mi cabeza un poco hacia abajo, aflojando aquel abrazo, para asegurarme de que no estuviera aquel collar ahí, aquel collar con ese dije de Sol que quizás había provocado mi sueño, y efectivamente, ya no se encontraba, suspire un poco, ya que me alegraba que aquel suceso hubiera sido mi imaginación, pero… seguí volteando hacia abajo, y encontré una marca en mi pecho, que según recordaba no tenia, me puse a analizarla un poco y tenía la forma de aquel dije, la forma de un Sol. Me asuste un poco, era acaso que se aquel dije había quemado mi cuerpo, no encontraba solución más lógica que esa, entonces me di cuenta, que aquel suceso no había sido un sueño.

Me quede paralizada por unos segundos viendo aquella marca en mi pecho, y pensé en todo lo que había pasado antes, ¿Acaso eso estaba relacionado con que Chikane estuviera llorando ayer en la noche? ¿Aquellas lágrimas que habían manchado su cara eran causa mía?, me empecé a preguntar si los sueños que había tenido recientemente tenían que ver con aquellos collares que estaban guardados en la caja, ya que, poco después de que le conté sobre aquel sueño que había tenido en la escuela, ella había comenzado a sollozar… No me había percatado, pero las voces que había oído en aquel sueño volvieron a sonar nuevamente dentro de mí, como si trataran de explicarme algo, pero no tenía mínima idea de lo que me trataban de comunicar.

Deje de pensar en aquello, para poder enfocarme más en mi entorno, así que inhalé y mantuve la respiración por menos de tres segundos para luego soltar el aire con un calmado suspiro. Una vez que tenía la mente un poco más despejada, decidí levantar mi cabeza de nuevo para encontrarme nuevamente con el pecho de Chikane, me encontraba ahí de nuevo, entre ese bello escote color negro que adornaba su pijama, volteé la vista un poco para abajo solo para encontrarme con su busto, valla que tenía buenos atributos, no tan pequeños, ni tan grandes, me daban ganas de recostarme en ellos… pero obviamente no eran almohadas como para hacer esa clase de acto.

Proseguí a abrazarla de nuevo, ya que no podía observar casi nada del panorama, debido a que ella me tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos con un fuerte abrazo del que apenas y podía moverme, aunque yo no quería despegarme tampoco de Chikane, sabía que tenía que hacerlo debido a que teníamos clases, no sabía ni siquiera qué hora era, pero se veía algo luminoso en los alrededores por el rabillo de mis ojos así que supuse que ya había amanecido. Trate de levantar la mirada para ver cara a cara a Chikane, pero lo único que logre ver fue su barbilla y solo una pequeña parte de su cara (debido al Angulo que tenía era obvio que solo viera eso), posicione mi mentón en el pecho de Chikane para ver si daba alguna respuesta al movimiento, pero no paso absolutamente nada. Como había mencionado antes, adoraba estar en esa posición, pero si no llegaba a la escuela, mis padres me matarían y como conozco que es Chikane, ella se culparía por lo sucedido, pero no quería que mis padres la vieran de mala forma. Ante esto, proseguí a llamarla por su nombre de una forma muy leve.

-Chikane-chan… despierta, ya es de día… Chikane-chan- termino lo último con un tono rítmico.

Esperando la respuesta de Chikane, lo único que obtuve fue que ella apretara más su abrazo y me bajo a la altura de su busto, respondí girando mi cabeza nuevamente en dirección a su caja torácica, tenía los pechos de Chikane-chan en frente de mis ojos, podía ver inclusive su piel a través de esa delgada pero muy formal y sobre todo sensual pijama color negra con lindos y coquetos bordados en los extremos, observe un poco más esa hermosa piel de Chikane, era tan suave y hermosa como si hubiera estado hecha de la mejor tela del mundo, como si hubiera sido fabricada detalladamente por ángeles. Pude ver los pezones de Chikane-chan a la altura de mi rostro, me puse algo roja, ya que nunca los había visto tan de cercas antes, y aunque llevaba pijama puesta, el diseño transparente no le favorecía del todo para cubrirse que digamos.

-Himeko… n-no vayas…- Chikane soltó unas palabras, interrumpiendo mi tan concentrada vista hacia su busto. Sera que recordó lo que le dije la otra vez, lo que paso anoche… y aunque aún no estaba completamente segura de sí había pasado o no, no quería más problemas con eso.

-Chikane…- le respondí con un tono angustiado.

-No vayas… a chupar ahí, es muy sensible…- lo dijo en un tono pervertido (o al menos así la escuche yo).

¿Enserio?, hasta en estos momentos ella está pensando en esa clase de cosas pervertidas, ella siempre era así, cada vez que salíamos de receso, ella me llevaba a lugares escondidos de la escuela que ella solo conocía y empezaba a hacer esa clase de cosas, no es que me desagradara, sino que lo hacia todo el tiempo, incluso una vez lo quiso hacer en el cine, agradezco que la sala haya estado casi vacía y que ella solo me tocara el muslo, pero… a veces excede sus límites, como ahora.

Decidí ubicar nuevamente uno de sus pezones y dirigí mi boca hacia él, y lo empecé a lamer un poco a través de su pijama, lenta y sutilmente, así era como le gustaba a Chikane, empecé a escuchar sus gemidos.

-Oh… así Himeko, sigue…-saco esa voz pervertida de nuevo.

Seguí haciendo aquellos movimientos por algunos segundos, cunado pare y proseguí a morder fuertemente su pezón para que tuviera una gran respuesta y se despertara. Cuando di aquella mordida sobre su pezón, ella soltó un fuerte grito combinado con un gemido, haciendo que me abrazara un poco más fuerte y me dejara libre de sus brazos después de un rato.

-¡HI-HIMEKO! ¡¿Porque me muerdes ahí?!- se levantó sobresaltada quedando en una posición de rodillas cubriendo sus pechos con sus manos.

-TU ERES LA PERVERTIDA QUE EMPEZO.

-¿Pero qué dices?- me dijo con la cara roja.

-Oh vamos, no te hagas la inocente, tú eres siempre la que empiezas con esta clase de situaciones tú y tus sueños raros.

-Oh b-bueno está bien… pero…- se lanzó hacia mí, quedando sobre mí y sus brazos extendidos ambos al lado de mi cara.- hagámoslo, ¿de acuerdo?

La respuesta de Chikane me causo un cierto sonrojo en la cara, aunque yo también quería hacerlo con ella, tuve que resistir mis ganas de verla en esa hermosa pijama color negro tan sexy que tenía puesta, debido a que teníamos que ir a la escuela, y si las sirvientas nos pillaban así, sería un caos total, pero era casi seguro que no entrarían ya que les dijo Chikane que no entraran a la habitación sin antes tocar la puerta, y que no entraran bajo ninguna circunstancia mientras yo estaba ahí (aunque lo último me parecía algo exagerado a mi parecer). Lo bueno es que sus sirvientas se retiraban temprano de la mansión, y por eso pudimos hacerlo de esa forma ayer. Ayer…

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que ir a la escuela, o mis padres nos colgaran- le resumí la situación.

-Oh… ciertamente- Volteo a ver el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche- será mejor que nos apuremos o se nos hará tarde.

Después de haber dicho eso, se quitó de encima de mí y se paró de la cama, yo proseguí a hacer lo mismo y la abrace por detrás.

-Para otra ocasión será ¿De acuerdo?- le dije para evitar malos entendidos.

-Si, en otra ocasión…- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Nos separamos y nos empezamos a vestir con nuestros uniformes, estaba aún dudosa de lo que había pasado anoche, acaso aquella cadena en realidad existió, pero como se explicaría entonces la marca en mi pecho, tenía varias preguntas, que quizás Chikane sabia la respuesta, pero me abstenía a dejármelas.

…...

Estábamos a punto de irnos justo en frente de la puerta, cuando me empezó a doler el pecho, no sabía que era, pero se sentía como si tuviera algo clavado en esa zona, se sentía como una espada o quizás un tubo, no estaba segura para dar especificaciones, lo único que sabía era que me dolía, era un dolor muy grande. Proseguí a llevarme ambas manos al pecho para calmar mi dolor, y lo único que hice fue sacar un pequeño gesto de dolor, lo que al parecer alerto a Chikane, que en ese momento se encontraba justo en frente mía, volteo hacia mí con más que una cara de preocupación, más bien parecía una cara de miedo, como si cuando planeas algo y sale mal, así sentí su mirada.

-Himeko, ¡¿Te pasa algo?!- me dijo con un tono alterado.

Afortunadamente después de que dijo aquellas palabras, mi dolor en el pecho se esfumo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, y digo afortunadamente, porque no quería preocupar más a Chikane acerca de lo que me pasara. Me dolió mucho el pecho, pero no dolió tanto como el haber visto a Chikane-chan llorar, verla sufrir, por aquellas palabras que le dije ayer, por eso decidí no preocuparla más y la mejor forma de hacerla sentir mejor era también la mejor para mí.

-No, estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes, es solo que recordé que no hice los deberes y me regañara el maestro.-Una mentira oculta con una verdad, es la más perfecta del mundo.

-Oh… vale.- me respondió mientras agachaba la mirada.

Empezamos a salir de su casa para poder dirigirnos a la escuela, la tome del brazo y la abrace fuertemente, ya que casualmente, ese día de toda la primavera hacia frio y no tenía ni una sudadera que me cubriera, así que encontré la fuente de calor más apropiada para mí, que fue ella.

…..

Llegamos finalmente a la escuela, pero a la llegada se sintió algo diferente como si me estuvieran observando, desde el portón hasta la entrada de mi salón, pude sentir varias miradas penetrantes que se dirigían hacia mí, sentí como si me comieran con la mirada, sabía que algo andaba mal, así que me acerque a Chikane un poco más, solo para confirmar que estaba pasando.

-Himeko, quédate cercas, no te metas todavía a tu salón de clases.

A que se habrá referido con eso, ¿habrá pasado algo malo?, ¿o será solamente mi imaginación que está jugando conmigo? No lo sabía con certeza así que decidí quedarme del lado de Chikane.

-Vaya, parece que no has cambiado en nada Sacerdotisa de la Luna- se escuchó una voz desconocida en los pasillos de la escuela.- ni tu tampoco Sacerdotisa del Sol.

Lo que me sorprendió no fue la extraña voz que venía de los pasillos, que al parecer nadie escuchaba, sino lo que había dicho, justo lo que había visto en mi sueño, las Sacerdotisas del Sol y la Luna, es que acaso por fin descubriría que es lo que ha pasado recientemente. Quizás… un quizás muy lejano, que fue interrumpido con mi desmayo. Después de que sentía un pinchazo en mi cuello, caí al suelo, sin más que decir, solo pude ver como Chikane intentaba sujetarme para no caer tan abruptamente.


	4. Nuestra historia

Bueno, aqui tienen la otra parte de esta historia que espero y esten disfrutando, eventualmente se irán explicando varias cosas de la historia, así que no coman ansias, y lo siento por no publicar tanto, pero es que la escuela me esta matando lentamente x.x necesito sobrevivir D':

Pd: Si gustan pasar a leer las otras historias que estoy haciendo, me apoyarían mucho y también si dejan sus reviews seria de gran ayuda.

* * *

Lo hago porque te amo (Nuestra historia…)

-M-mi nombre es Himeko, Kurusawa Himeko. U-un placer conocerte- escuche aquellas dulces palabras viniendo de su boca, de aquella linda chica rubia que estaba parada enfrente de mí. Como olvidar aquella voz que hizo que me enamorara a primera vista, aquella primera impresión de lindura que tuve de aquella chica. Esas palabras eran dulces y suaves como algodón de azúcar, en ese momento me di cuenta, había caído en los brazos del amor.

-Un placer Himeko, mi nombre es Himemiya Chikane, puedes llamarme Chikane si lo deseas.- le dije después de parame de mi silla y haber cerrado la novela que estaba leyendo.

-Disculpa por interrumpir tu lectura, Chikane-chan, es solo que... quería preguntarte si esto era tuyo- De su bolsillo delantero saco un pequeño pendiente en forma de pequeño diamante que reconocí inmediatamente.

-Es cierto, no me di cuenta cuando se cayó, gracias Himeko- le dije con una sonrisa tomando el arete de su mano al momento de agradecerle.

-B-bueno, ya me tengo que ir, disculpa la interrupción- se dio la media vuelta y dio un pequeño paso llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

-Espera, quédate un momento aquí conmigo, quiero platicar un momento contigo, ¿puedo?- le dije mientras la agarraba de la mano, antes de que se fuera. Opuse un poco de fuerza contra ella para que girara a verme al rostro, y al parecer entendió el mensaje inmediatamente.

Esa chica parecía ser algo especial, en ese entonces no solía socializar con muchas personas, simplemente porque no quería perder mi tiempo haciendo cosas innecesarias, si en su lugar podía leer un buen libro y practicar mi deporte favorito, el tiro con arco. Por esa y más razones era por la que me gustaba estar a solas muchas veces. A veces pensaba que tener un momento de tranquilidad era lo mejor para equilibrarme a mí misma, y simplemente cuando me sentía solitaria, iba al campo de tiro con arco a practicar con mis compañeras. En aquel entonces, era muy seguido por varias personas, incluyendo chicos y chicas, parecía ser lo que se podía llamar como una "Persona popular", varios chicos llegaron a confesárseme, pero no les tome la menor importancia, los rechazaba a todos inmediatamente, no me atraía ningún chico, y poco después me di cuenta que el gusto que tenía era diferente al de otras personas, ya que en lugar de sentir atracción por el sexo opuesto, simplemente desechaba esa idea y en su lugar me gustaban las chicas lindas. Sabía que era raro, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, no podía negarme a esos gustos que tenía, aunque decidí mantenerlo en secreto de las demás personas para no causar un revuelo en la escuela, aunque la verdad, no entendía ese punto de mantener tus gustos en secreto, pero lo hice, quizás por seguridad a mi propia persona, de todos modos, un secreto propio lo puedes guardar siempre y cuando no afecte a alguien más ¿cierto?

Cuando sentí sus suaves manos con las mías, fui capaz de reconocer aquel sentimiento que venía desde el interior de mi ser. Fue un sentimiento que no había sentido nunca, era aún más fuerte que cuando apreciaba a una que otra chica linda, ella era especial, y lo supe debido a que mi corazón latía como no lo había hecho nunca antes, ese sentimiento que me llego cuando vi su rostro fijamente, estaba segura que era lo que llamaban "amor", ese hermoso sentimiento que hace que te hierva la sangre y que te causa una extraña sensación de felicidad, era hermoso.

-P-pero estabas leyendo tu libro y te interrumpí, yo de seguro te moleste…- inclino su cabeza un poco para poder disculparse y dejar salir de su boca un silencioso pero certero "Lo siento".

-No pasa nada, no te disculpes- la tome de sus mejillas y le levante su cabeza su cabeza suavemente- en realidad yo te estoy muy agradecida… sabes, esos pendientes son muy importantes para mí, y enserio te agradezco por habérmelos entregado.

-No, no es nada, es solo que sospeche que era tuyo debido a que te vi en la mañana con unos similares.- me dijo con una cara un poco roja.

-Ya veo, entonces por eso fue que me los trajiste- le dije con una sonrisa.

-S-sí, no es que te estuviera siguiendo ni nada de eso, es solo que te vi de casualidad en la mañana, no lo mal interpretes por favor- su tono enrojecido había subido.

-Comprendo…- le dije con un tono algo dudoso- Siento que es algo egoísta de mi parte, pero ¿me permitirías quedarte conmigo un momento?

-¿Estas segura?, ¿No te incomodara mi presencia?

-Para nada, será todo lo contrario si pudieses acompañarme, ya terminaron las clases y espero que no tengas planes para ahora…

-N-no, no tengo nada que nada que hacer…- su voz se escuchaba algo forzosa.

-¿Te pasa algo?- me acerque un poco más ella, me había percatado que tenía la cara algo roja desde hace un rato- ¿Tienes fiebre?- al decir esto último pegue mi frente con la suya, para poder medir su temperatura, y aprovechar para ver más de cerca esos hermosos ojos morados, pero para mí desgracia, los cerró al momento de efectuar mi movimiento.

-No, no es nada- se separó de mi un poco después de empujarme suavemente y agacho la cabeza.

-Está bien, entonces… me acompañaras por un momento, ¿verdad?- le volví a insistir sujetándola de las manos, ya que la verdad quería hablar un poco con ella, quería conocerla un poco mejor y saber si mis sentimientos estaban en lo correcto.

-D-De acuerdo, espero no molestar…- me apretó las manos un poco.

La lleve directo a la mesa donde me encontraba leyendo mi libro y le ofrecí asiento justo en frente del mío. Aprecié su rostro un poco más mientras estábamos sentadas una enfrente de la otra, era bellísima, cada centímetro, cada milímetro de su piel, sus ojos, sus dulces labios que tenía ganas de poseer que fueran solo míos. Después de un momento, parecía que se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente, ya que volteo su cabeza para el lado izquierdo, agachando la cabeza, con la mirada al piso.

-Entonces… sobre que querías hablar- me dijo con la cabeza aun baja. Parecía que no quería verme directamente al rostro.

-Oh cierto- sus palabras hicieron que me saliera de mis pensamientos- solamente quería conocerte un poco más, quería agradecerle apropiadamente a la chica que me ayudó. En otras palabras, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, siento que nos llevaríamos bien si nos llegáramos a conocer la una a la otra.

-¿Amigas?- lo anterior que dije causo que volteara a verme de nuevo al rostro.

-Sí, seamos amigas

Pero ese amigas se fue convirtiendo eventualmente en algo más que eso, nuestra historia empezó a forjarse y poco a poco nuestra relación se fue estrechando cada vez más y más, hasta llegar a ser alguien especial para ella, alguien en quien pudiera confiar para siempre, alguien quien pudiera estar a su lado para siempre, pero ese "siempre" ¿Cuánto duraría?

Esta es nuestra historia, como fue que nos conocimos por primera vez, como fue que caí perdidamente enamorada de ella, la historia narrada a partir de la línea de tiempo base, donde se formaron todos mis sentimientos hacia ella, nuestra historia, aquella que sería contada una y otra vez de formas diferentes… Esas historias de amor y sufrimiento, cada una de ellas diferentes de las demás.

El amor que le siento a HImeko no se puede comparar con todo lo que he sufrido para verla de nuevo de mi lado, para tratar de que ella no sufriese, de que ella se quedara a mi lado por toda la eternidad, pero… el destino a la que estábamos atadas hacia que esas ilusiones que tenía acerca de nuestro futuro no se convirtieran en nada más que deseos vagos y sin cumplir, aquellos deseos que por más que parecían imposibles me aferraba a ellos, porque pensaba que quizás si me aferraba a ellos podía dar una mejor cara al destino, quizás podía cambiar, quizás…

Tan solo me repetía esa idea de un imposible cambio una y otra vez, cada vez que la miraba a ella pasar por aquella puerta, o incluso verme a mí siendo encerrada por esa puerta, mientras nos separábamos la una de la otra, para no vernos más.

Sin embargo, todo cambio, pude ver una luz de esperanza al final de ese obscuro camino, aquellas dulces palabras que me daban aliento incluso estando en la nada, podía observar por lo menos una pequeña esperanza para ambas, para seguir viviendo juntas, y esa esperanza era la que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, seguir intentando estar a su lado, porque sabía que aquel ciclo tenía un fin, un fin que acabaría pronto… o eso pensaba.

….

-¡Himeko!- grite mientras miraba como se desplomaba en mis brazos

-Chikane-chan- escuche muy baja la voz de Himeko.

En ese momento me temblaron los brazos, lo que no quería que pasara, había empezado en ese momento, no quería que Himeko estuviera involucrada en esto, no de nuevo, no quería verla sufrir de nuevo debido a aquel maldito destino.

-Parece que ha caído una… muy bien, sigamos con la otra- pude escuchar el eco de una voz que venía de ese pasillo, mientras observaba como tanto las paredes como el piso y el techo del pasillo se convertían en lo que parecía un color rojizo con tono morado, parecía como si se tratara de una cueva, pero no una cueva ordinaria si no de una cueva perteneciente nada más y nada menos que a los Orochi.

-Ustedes… pagaran por esto- empuñe mis manos furiosamente e hice una mueca de odio. A continuación deje a Himeko reposando sobre el piso, tenía que encargarme de esto antes de que Himeko despertara, de lo contrario ella se alteraría.

-¿Pagaremos?, pero si no tienes con que defenderte tú eres una inu- antes de que terminara de decir sus palabrerías, logre atravesarle el estómago limpiamente con una carta que le había lanzado, dejando una gran perforación circular en la área dañada- ¿!Que hiciste maldita¡?- me dijo bastante enojado mientras agarraba su parte dañada.

-Son cartas anti-demonios, cuando tocan alguna entidad perversa como tú son quemados instantáneamente, ya que están bendecidas a su mayor nivel, a parte tengo varias herramientas bajo la manga, así que si quiero puedo acabarte ahora mismo.

-Tu… maldita- se dirigió hacia mi mientras lanzaba unas cadenas de su cuerpo.

-Es inútil.- las cadenas que había lanzado para tratar de atacarme se habían detenido a un metro de mí en el aire debido a un campo magnético que había lanzado gracias a otra carta conjuro que tenía guardada- Ahora muere- hice que la carta que había lanzado con anterioridad regresara hacia aquel Orochi para perforarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez en el pecho.

-M-aldi-ta- escuche sus últimas palabras mientras veía como se desvanecía en el piso y su presencia iba desapareciendo gradualmente.

Parecía que el portal se había cerrado, habíamos regresado al pasillo al que anteriormente nos encontrábamos, pero esta vez había varias personas, entre ellas varias estudiantes en los pasillos, parecía que estaban en lo suyo, y no nos notaron hasta dentro de unos segundos. Me dirigí hacia Himeko para recogerla y llevarla a enfermería, al momento de cargarla, pude observar una pequeña aguja en su cuello, que procedí a quitar inmediatamente, ya que sabía que era un veneno que alteraba el sistema inmunológico de las personas.

-Chikane-senpai, ¿Qué la paso a Himeko?- me pregunto una chica de grado inferior, parecía ser compañera de clases de Himeko.

-Se desmayó, la llevare a la enfermería inmediatamente, no te preocupes estará bien- le dije con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Te la encargo, de acuerdo.

-Sí, no te preocupes- después de aquello, decidí llevarla directamente al lugar ya mencionado, para que pudiera descansar.

-Chikane-chan- pude escuchar suavemente la voz de Himeko mientras la cargaba.

Y desde ese momento lo supe, que la batalla apenas había comenzado, que la persona a la que tenía que proteger, a la que tanto amaba, estaba envuelta de nuevo en este ciclo, pero tenía toda la intención del mundo de que ese destino, no nos tomara de nuevo, que cambiara por lo menos esta vez.


	5. No es justo Nada es justo

Bueno chicos antes que nada debo de agradecerles por seguir esta historia y si quizás dentro de algunos dias, semanas, meses o años lo llegas a leer, igualmente agradezco su lectura y sobre todo sus reviews, y no se si contestar a sus reviews en mi siguiente historia (Que es la de Aquel acaramelado reinado), pero ya veré XD de cualquier forma, les agradezco mucho por dejar sus reviews y aguantarme con mis retrasos sobre todo :T pero el lado bueno es que en estos días publicare mas seguido así que estén pendientes :3 bueno, sin mas que decir, los dejo con este fragmento de la historia :3

* * *

Lo hago porque te amo (No es justo… nada es justo)

-Dime Chikane-chan, ¿alguna vez has pensado en casarte?- escuche su dulce voz cerca de mi rostro.

-¿Casarme? ¿A qué te refieres Himeko?- le respondí con cierta duda.

-Me refiero a comprometerte con aquella persona especial que tienes en un lugar apartado en tu corazón- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando dijo aquello me vino a la mente la idea de una brillante y hermosa boda con Himeko, ambas con un lindo vestido de novia color blanco pureza, de tan solo imaginarlo hizo que me perdiera en mis propios pensamientos y me desconectara de la realidad por un momento. La verdad es que se me haría una idea muy hermosa el tener una boda con Himeko, la persona que hacía que flotara en las nubes cada vez que la veía o simplemente escuchaba su voz.

-Sería muy lindo, si fuera con la persona que más amo por supuesto- después de haberlo dicho, me quede viendo a su rostro fijamente, para poder observar si captaba lo que le había dicho, si se había percatado de que mis palabras estaban dirigidas hacia ella.

En aquel entonces ella y yo éramos solamente amigas, que compartían ideas y secretos entre ellas, pero yo sabía que sentía algo más que una amistad por Himeko, y aunque era la primera vez que lo sentía, sabía que se trataba exactamente de ese sentimiento que todos llaman amor. No cabía duda alguna, estaba perdidamente enamorada por esa chica rubia que se encontraba enfrente de mí. No sabía siquiera cuando había empezado este sentimiento, simplemente fluyo dentro de mí al pasar de los días, y por cada vez que la veía, ese sentimiento se incrementaba cada vez más y más.

-Ya veo, sería una muy hermosa boda Chikane-chan- Me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa entrecerrando sus ojos.

Al ver sus expresiones pude observar que no había percatado la "Indirecta" que le había dicho. "Ahí va otra oportunidad", me dije a mi misma, pero sabía que no era del todo culpa de Himeko, sino también mi culpa por no ser un poco más directa con ella. ¿Que por qué no era más directa con ella?, la verdad no lo sabía, quizás me faltaba esa confianza en mí misma para expresárselo o quizás tenía miedo a que me rechazara y me viera con otros ojos si se lo decía, por eso era mejor estar como amigas, era mejor no salir de esa zona de confort en la que me encontraba, era mejor mantener esta distancia cercana con ella, prefería eso a que ella se alejara de mí.

-Supongo que la tuya seria también muy hermosa, Himeko- seguía pensando en aquel borroso futuro en el que estaba casada con Himeko, era sencillamente hermoso, pero no era cierto.

"PUMMM" Se escuchó una fuerte explosión en las afueras de la ciudad, por donde el sol se escondía todas las tardes entre aquellas dos montañas, se pudo observar como una gran explosión se originaba, y a su vez un gran objeto se iba formando entre el humo de las explosiones.

Una gran nube de polvo cubrió inmediatamente después a toda la ciudad. Ante lo sucedido, me acerque a Himeko y la abrace para tatar de protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, y aunque yo también estaba un poco temblorosa por el miedo, no podía dejar que me venciera, era por el bien de Himeko.

De pronto me vinieron varios pensamientos a la mente, que podía haber sido eso, ¿que era aquel gran objeto que se estaba formando de entre las nubes de polvo? Mis dudas no se reolvieron hasta despues de un momento en el que sentí una gran ventisca de aire dirigirse hacia nosotras, convirtiendo la vista borrosa generada por el polvo, a un campo visible. Y finalmente pude observarlo, como un gran robot se encontraba en frente de nosotras, con una apariencia verdaderamente imponente, en sus manos cargaba lo que parecía ser una gran espada, aquel robot media fácilmente entre unos 15 a 20 metros. Me quede sorprendida, pero a la vez abrace más fuerte a Himeko, y a su vez rogaba porque ese robot se marchara de ahí. No tenía muchas opciones en ese momento, así que decidí tomar a Himeko por la mano y correr lo más que pudiera para alejarme de aquel acto.

Mientras corríamos, pude sentir otra gran brisa de aire que nos cubría, voltee y observe de reojo que la pierna de aquel gran robot se dirigía hacia nosotras, trataba de aplastarnos. Mientras veía como sus piernas se acercaban cada vez más y más a nosotras sabía que nuestro final estaba cerca, que no había mucho que hacer en ese momento, más que alargar un poco nuestra vida corriendo del peligro.

Me di cuenta que aquel robot solo nos seguía a nosotras, al parecer solo seguía nuestros pasos, di vuelta en un callejón y traté de ocultarme de aquel robot. Pero ese robot se acercaba cada vez más y era casi obvio que nos encontraría, y si nos buscaba especialmente a nosotras, no cesaría hasta encontrarnos, en ese momento, tome una decisión que deseaba fuera para bien de Himeko.

Con un "lo siento" anticipado, tome a Himeko de la mano, y la empuje abruptamente hacia una choza que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotras, me dolía haberle hecho eso a Himeko, pero me hubiera dolido mucho más ver a Himeko morir. Me asegure de que Himeko estuviera a salvo y al parecer había quedado inconsciente, pero me alegraba de que ella estuviera oculta, y que mientras estuviera viva seria todo para mí. Salí de aquel callejón y me detuve a mitad de la calle a esperar a que llegara aquel robot, si algo quería conmigo entonces debía demostrarlo. Estaba completamente dispuesto a dar mi vida por Himeko, y en cuanto al robot, él se acercaba cada vez más hacia donde yo estaba, solamente cerré los ojos y escuche cada vez más fuertes los pasos de ese robot, lo que indicaba que ya se aproximaba a mí. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, pero mis deseos de acabar con ese robot para proteger a Himeko no se iban, al contrario, incrementaban cada vez más.

Estaba a punto de ser aplastado por ese gran robot cuando un gran milagro ocurrió, un fuerte esplendor salió de mi interior, un esplendor opaco en el centro pero con una gran aureola de colores brillante rodeándolo. Abrí los ojos, y observe como el robot se hacía cada vez más opaco, hasta quedar en escalas de grises, y después pasar a simple polvo desmoronándose. No podía creerlo, el gran robot se había reducido a cenizas. Estaba algo feliz, pero a la vez muy desconcertada, no sabía en lo absoluto que era lo que estaba pasando, desde aquel gran robot, hasta aquella misteriosa aureola que surgió de mi interior. Era simplemente un gran enigma.

….

-Chikane-chan, Chikane-chan…- podía escuchar claramente la voz de Himeko llamarme.- Chikane chan despierta.

Puse atención ante aquella hermosa voz y desperté.

-Himeko, ¿qué pasa?- desperté viéndola sentada apoyando su espalda sobre la cabecera de la camilla. Al parecer me había quedado dormida en el respaldo.

-Oh, Chikane-chan te quedaste dormida- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara-, es que acaba de sonar el toque de receso y también me preguntaba que hacíamos aquí.

-Himeko- me pare de la silla y le di un beso en aquellos lindos labios, era bastante relajante tener esos besos, era como si te pudieras olvidar de todos tus problemas por un instante con esos magníficos besos que me otorgaba.

-C-Chikane-chan- me dijo con un rostro notablemente sonrojado.

Me quede viéndola a sus hermosos ojos por un momento después de separarme de aquel beso. Esos hermosos ojos azules eran mi arcoíris después de la tormenta.

-Oh vaya, no pueden dejarlas un minuto solas cuando ya se están besuqueando par de tortolitas.- una voz familiar provenía de la entrada de la enfermería.

-M-Mako-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte Himeko con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-Solo venía a ver como se encontraban mis dos buenas amigas, pero al parecer todo está bajo control aquí, podría decirse que está mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Pero hacerlo en la escuela ¿no creen que es ir un poco lejos?- nos dijo en tono claramente burlón.

-N-no hicimos nada de eso aquí idiota- Himeko le respondió con un sonrojo aún más elevado.

-Entonces aquí no ehhh… pero ¿y en la casa de Chikane-san?

Aquel comentario, hizo que me ruborizara un poco, ya que efectivamente había dado en el blanco, pero ninguna de las dos quería admitirlo. Trate de ocultar mi sonrojo volteando para otro lado.

-Jejeje, entonces así fue como paso…- nos dijo con una sonrisa bastante picara- bueno, las dejo por el momento, recupérate pronto Himeko-chan, y no empiecen de calenturientas dentro de la escuela- mientras dijo lo último, salió corriendo por la puerta.

Un incómodo silencio se apodero de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos, nadie quería hablar nada acerca del tema, a ambas nos avergonzaba hablar acerca de aquello. Fue una pregunta de Himeko la que rompió con el silencio, y de qué forma lo hizo.

-Chikane-chan, ¿Podrías explicarme que fue lo que paso hace un momento en los pasillos de la escuela? –su tono se notaba algo serio.

-Yo…- sabía que tenía que explicarle todo esto tarde o temprano, pero la verdad es que no quería, no quería a que aterrador destino estábamos aferradas, a que consecuencias teníamos que llegar durante los próximos días de sufrimiento y dolor, que pronto nos separaríamos, la verdad es que no quería, simplemente no quería explicarle, pero no quería mentirle, era una gran paranoia para mí.

Me arrepentía, de que ella estuviera involucrada en todo esto, porque no era justo, no era justo que una persona tan bondadosa y amble como ella estuviera involucrada en esto, no era justo que la persona que más amara estuviera destinada a separarse de mí en cada dimensión que recorría, no era justo que sufriera infinitamente por perderla, no era justo… pero me di cuenta de algo hace mucho, y es que nada es justo en este mundo, mucho menos para las "Privilegiadas" Sacerdotisas del Sol y Luna, nunca nada es justo…


	6. Respuesta encapsulada

Bueno, estoy actualizando lo mas rápido que puedo mis historias, así que espero que les gusten n.n y pues aquí les dejo la continuación, ahora cambiemos al punto de vista de Himeko, ¿A que problemas nos abordara este capitulo?, bueno, espero y les este gustando la historia, y si es asi, les agradecería que me dejaran sus reviews, es lo que me da impulso para seguir escribiendo :3 bueno, disfruten de la lectura y nos vemos pronto n.n

* * *

Lo hago porque te amo (Respuesta encapsulada)

Hoy te vi y fue magnifico, fue como ver el hermoso resplandor de un arcoíris iluminando todo a mi vista, como si resplandecieras mi vida y a la vez sonrieras a mi alma. Me di cuenta de que hoy te veías aún más bella de lo normal, que tu atractivo tenía algo especial ese día, quizás porque llevabas otro tipo de peinado que te hacia lucir sublime, o quizás fue aquel fino vestido morado que tenías puesto, pero esa vez me hiciste sonrojar a un nivel que hasta ese momento desconocía. Esa vez vi a Chikane-chan con otra clase de ojos…

"Pero esa persona es especial para ti ¿verdad?, quieres protegerla sin importar que, incluso darías tu propia vida por ella, pero… ¿qué es lo que te impide ser feliz a su lado?, es que acaso el destino es tan crudo para ambas, mírala bien y dime, ¿cambiarias el destino, el tiempo, o incluso lo que conocemos como el universo para vivir felizmente a su lado?" -Había escuchado aquella voz de nuevo, esa voz que se repetía en mis sueños. Esa calmada, pero sincera voz que me decía tantas palabras, muchas de ellas me daban cierta incertidumbre, debido a que al parecer todo lo que decía tenía que ver conmigo, con mi destino que estaba sellado.

"El pasado se repite, y al menos que no hagas algo a cambio, sucederán las mismas tragedias de siempre. Empieza a actuar, esto ya no es un simple juego, o la perderás de nuevo"

Me desperté inmediatamente debido a lo último que había dicho, estaba claro que se refería a Chikane-chan. Esta vez aquella voz parecía más seria, como si de verdad quisiera ayudarme. Me asuste y empecé a temblar un poco por haber tenido la idea de perderla, no podía aceptarla, mis emociones no lo admitían. Sentí algo de pánico, pero después de unos segundos entre de nuevo en mi mundo, vi a Chikane-chan dormida, recostando su cabeza sobre la cama en la que al parecer me encontraba, y aquel sitio parecía ser la enfermería de la escuela. No cabía duda alguna de que había pasado algo como para que estuviera en la enfermería, des graciablemente, lo único que recordaba eran los oscuros pasillos de la escuela, mientras iba caminando con Chikane-chan, "Quizás me desmaye a mitad del pasillo" pensé, pero ¿porque me habría desmayado? Surgieron varias dudas en mi cabeza, pero no tenía la respuesta a ninguna de ellas.

Me quede viendo por un momento a Chikane-chan, recostada sobre la cama, era realmente hermosa, no podía creer que una chica tan bella fuera mi novia, era casi inimaginable que ella estuviera saliendo conmigo. Al verla más detalladamente saque un suspiro, enserio me encantaba estar con ella, su hermosa piel y su hermoso cabello, era un manjar para la vista. Deje de bobear, y me fije a través de la ventana, que el sol estaba iluminando el cuarto, y parecía ser que ya estaba atardeciendo, me quede un segundo quieta, viendo al sol, y después me alarme, ya que para la posición en la que se encontraba el sol, indicaba que ya estaba atardeciendo, y con el toque de receso lo confirme, que hizo que me exaltara un poco.

-Chikane-chan, Chikane-chan…- le dije en con voz calmada para que no se levantara alterada- Chikane-chan despierta.

-Himeko, ¿Qué pasa?- siempre me encantaba como se veía cuando se levantaba, sus hermosos ojos abriéndose lentamente. Me salí de mi mundo de fantasías y me centre en hablar con Chikane-chan.

-Oh, Chikane-chan te quedaste dormida- le dije sonriendo-, es que acaba de sonar el toque de receso y también me preguntaba que hacíamos aquí.

-Himeko- observe como se paraba de la silla donde se encontraba sentada y se dirigía hacia mí, no había respondido a mi pregunta sin embargo, pero lo que me entrego fue algo incluso mejor, un beso de sus acaramelados labios.

-C-Chikane-chan- le dije algo sonrojado después de que me había robado mis labios.

-Oh vaya, no pueden dejarlas un minuto solas cuando ya se están besuqueando par de tortolitas.- escuche la voz de Mako-chan provenir de la puerta de la enfermería.

-M-Mako-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte con un poco de vergüenza.

-Solo venía a ver como se encontraban mis dos buenas amigas, pero al parecer todo está bajo control aquí, podría decirse que está mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Pero hacerlo en la escuela ¿no creen que es ir un poco lejos?- el haber dicho eso causo en mi un sonrojo mayor, pensar en hacerlo con Himeko a mitad de las clases, eso era ir demasiado lejos a mi opinión.

-N-no hicimos nada de eso aquí idiota- le respondí, cambiando mi sonrojo por una cara de enojo.

-Entonces aquí no ehhh… pero ¿y en la casa de Chikane-san?- Al haber dicho aquello, hizo que mi sonrojo me devolviera al rostros, después de todo, Chikane-chan y yo lo habíamos hecho aquella noche, pero me negué a decir palabra alguna, debido a que era muy vergonzoso contar tus intimidades a las demás personas, aunque se tratara de mi amiga Mako-chan.

-Jejeje, entonces así fue como paso…bueno, las dejo por el momento, recupérate pronto Himeko-chan, y no empiecen de calenturientas dentro de la escuela- "Esa Mako-chan, de seguro ella es la pervertida aquí" pensé después de que dijo su línea.

Después de un momento, hubo un pequeño silencio entre las dos, no soportaba la tensión que había entre nosotras en ese momento, así que quise abrir un tema de conversación. Pero, justo cuando iba a soltar unas palabras, aquella voz de mis sueños sonó a mis alrededores.

"No debes perderla, toma las riendas y date cuanta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, si no lo haces podrías perderla a ella, a la persona que más quieres"- Aquellas palabras eran como un cuchillo filoso directo al corazón, me sorprendieron, no solo porque no sabía de donde provenían, sino que fue más por las palabras que se incluían en lo que dijo, causando que cortara toda respiración en mi interior por mínimos segundos y haciendo que mis latidos se detuvieran por un instante, sentí un gran escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo.

"Lo de hace rato no fue una simple decaída, ella no quiere… pero debes inmiscuirte en lo que está pasando por el bien de las dos"- Esas palabras eran certeras, no sabía ni siquiera que era lo que pasaba en ese momento, que era lo que había pasado desde aquella noche y por qué Chikane-chan no quería contármelo. Sé que había dicho que dejaría que ella me lo contara, pero aquella voz que perturbaba mi mente, hizo que dudara sobre la acción que había tomado, y después de pensarlo un poco, decidí darle un giro de 180 grados a mi decisión y aunque pareciera inapropiado, si era como decía la voz que escuchaba, debía de hacerlo, por el bien de Chikane-chan.

-Chikane-chan, ¿Podrías explicarme que fue lo que paso hace un momento en los pasillos de la escuela? –trate de comportarme algo seria, pero no tan franca con ella, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al final.

-Yo…- divago y tardo varios segundos callada, como si tratara de buscar una respuesta sólida que pudiera creer, pero lo único que quería era que ella me dijera la verdad y nada más que la verdad, como siempre lo hacía. Aunque me doliera en lo más profundo de mi alma, si ella iba a decirme algo, no quería que fuera nada más que su testimonio, la verdad.

-¿Chikane-chan que pasa?- al parecer quería evadir mi pregunta volteando para otro lado sin verme directo al rostro, eso me molesto un poco debido a la actitud que había tomado.

-Himeko… eso fue solo…- de nuevo se quedó e silencio, ¿era tan grave la situación como para que no me la quisiera contar?, Chikane-chan se caracterizaba por ser una persona sincera y honesta, pero esta vez, parecía que ocultaba algo.

-Chikane-chan, por favor respóndeme…- cambie mi tono serio, a uno un poco molesto.

"La perderás, por siempre"- Aquella voz apareció otra vez. Esas palabras queme había dicho de nuevo se sintieron fatal, como mil agujas clavadas en mi cuerpo. Empezaba e pensar que lo que decía aquella voz se cumpliría si esto seguí así, si Chikane-chan seguía ocultándomelo.

-Solamente te desmayaste a mitad de pasillo, quizás fue porque no desayunaste bien Himeko…- estaba mintiendo lo sabía, ella siempre que me dice algo voltea a verme fijamente al rostro, pero esta vez simplemente estaba volteando a ver a la pared, como si no quisiera que viera sus expresiones.

-¡Chikane-chan!- le grite, me había enfadado de verdad con ella, no podía creer, que aquella confianza que tuviéramos, se viera rota solo por una pregunta, me dolió en lo más profundo de mi corazón que ella me ocultara cosas, cosas que quizás nos involucraban a ambas.

-L-lo siento Himeko, no puedo…- su voz fue bajando gradualmente.

No pude evitar dejar salir unas cuantas lágrimas de mi rostro, debido a aquellas palabras que me había dicho, ella estaba ocultándome algo, algo que yo no podía saber, y que sin embargo era un secreto solo para ella.

-¿Podrías dejarme a solas por un momento?- gire mi cabeza hacia otro lado, para que Chikane-chan no viera mis lágrimas fluir de mis ojos.

-Himeko…- se acercó a mí y me toco la mejilla suavemente.

-Por favor, Chikane-chan, dame un momento- la verdad es que me dolía alejarme de ella, pero me encontraba un poco indignada debido a la respuesta que me había dado anteriormente, no quería herirla, de ninguna forma, pero solamente quería estar a solas, para que ella no me viera llorando, por qué pensaría que sería su culpa, y no quería atormentar más su corazón.

Después de lo que dije, Chikane-chan aparto su mano de mí y tomo su bolso de la cabecera que se encontraba a mi lado, se colgó la bolsa, y antes de dar un paso, dijo un pequeño "Lo siento" que alcance a escuchar, y que hicieron que aquellas mil agujas se convirtieran en espadas, dejando salir más lágrimas de mis ojos.

Justo cuando se fue, solté en llanto. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de fluir de mis ojos, era como si fuera un rio de lágrimas, mi pecho dolía, y mi cabeza daba vueltas. "Quizás me pase de la raya", pensé, de seguro Chikane-chan se encontraba igual que yo, llorando afuera en el pasillo, quise levantarme e ir hacia donde se encontraba ella, pero mi orgullo me lo impidió, ese estúpido orgullo que tiene todas las personas me lo impidió, no quería ir con ella, por aquellas palabras que me escondió.

Me recosté de nuevo en la cama en posición fetal, aun con lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro. Estire mi mano y me fije el anillo que tenía puesto que me había regalado Chikane-chan el día después de que se me confeso, me había dicho que ese anillo era prueba de su amor y confianza que tenía hacia mí, que ese anillo representaba la unión entre nosotras, que a partir de ese anillo se desprendía el hilo rojo de nuestro destino.

"Pero tu destino ya está marcado, el destino de ustedes es estar separadas… al menos que no hagas hago al respecto. Muy pronto lo sabrás Sacerdotisa del sol, que sin ti, el ciclo continuara infinitamente" –El destino al que estábamos unidas era aquel destino que decía esa voz, pero, yo no quería que mi destino se cortara con el de Chikane-chan, yo quería compartir el mismo futuro con ella y estar a su lado, en los buenos y los malos momentos… justo como este.

Me pare de la aquella cama, y con certeza, decidí ir hacia donde Chikane-chan se encontrba, y disculparme con ella por lo que le había dicho, ya que si ella tenía algo que contarme, tenía que ser a su tiempo y comprendí, que si guardaba tanto ese secreto, era por algún buen motivo, que debía hablarlo apropiadamente con ella.

Di unos cuantos pasos cuando sentí un gran temblor en todo el cuarto, pensé que era un terremoto, así que me dirigí inmediatamente hacia la puerta en busca de Chikane-chan, en aquel momento me llego la idea de protegerla, sentía que sería mi culpa si le pasaba algo. Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta un temblor aún más grande que el anterior se sintió por todo el cuarto. Abrí la puerta de forma alarmante y entre los pasillos busque a Chikane-chan, gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y después hacia la izquierda, pero no había señal de ella. Estaba muy preocupada por Chikane, no sabía a donde ir ni que hacer en ese momento.

Una tercera ondeada apareció, y esta vez hizo que se desplomara una parte del edificio. Era raro, ya que no había nadie corriendo, en realidad no había nadie en los alrededores. Por instituto decidí regresar a la enfermería y buscar donde protegerme, y de sorpresa, Chikane-chan apareció detrás de mí, abrazándome y tirándome al suelo a la vez.

-¿Estas bien, Himeko?- me pregunto, teniendo su rostro a unos escasos 5 centímetros del mío, lo que provoco que me sonrojara un poco y que me sorprendiera a la vez.

-Chikane-chan- le dije avergonzada.

-Quédate atrás, sabes, te explicare todo después de que acabe con esto, no quiero guardarte más este secreto, Himeko.- la vi y parecía que llevaba puesto un traje de santuario, morado con blanco, se veía imponente y poderosa, de tan solo verla.


	7. La verdad oculta

Pues bueno, he resucitado en fanfiction, x3 bueno, agradezco antes que nada a los que dejan reviews en mis historias, enserio que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo mis historias y dejar de lado las tareas y todo eso :v naaahhh.. pero cuando veo que una de mis historia tiene algunos reviews, si que me emociono hasta yo en escribir el siguiente capitulo, bueno, por ahora los dejo y disfruten de la lectura n.n

* * *

Lo hago porque te amo (La verdad oculta)

Aquella chica era hermosa, sin embargo, el destino siempre nos decía que las desgracias llegarían a nosotras una y otra vez, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentáramos, el resultado nunca cambiaba, un final desesperante para amabas nos esperaba siempre al final del camino. Era inevitable que ambas sufriéramos, que ambas repitiéramos el mismo ciclo que nos atormentaba, pero, ¿porque a nosotras de entre las billones de personas que existen en el mundo? Bueno, esa pregunta fue resuelta con el paso del tiempo, con el paso de los ciclos, y con las reencarnaciones que hemos sufrido.

Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta del porque habíamos sido elegidas para esta "Abominación", al parecer, habíamos sido elegidas por que teníamos los atributos necesarios para proteger a la humanidad, nosotras éramos el yin y yang de la humanidad, representábamos lo bueno y lo malo con nuestra unión. Pero me fui dando cuenta, que aquellos elementos fundamentales en nuestras vidas, no podían existir sin su opuesto, así como el bien y el mal, la tristeza y la felicidad, la luz y la oscuridad. Quizás por eso nos renombraron las sacerdotisas del sol y la luna, éramos opuestas pero no podíamos vivir una sin la otra para el beneficio de la humanidad, era como si toda la responsabilidad de mantener a salvo la vida en la tierras recayera sobre nuestros hombros.

Parecerá una loca historia, donde no tiene sentido vivir si sabes que pasaras por lo mismo una y otra vez, pero esto era así, todo se repetida, todo el sufrimiento que sentíamos se reiniciaba, aunque rencarnáramos, aunque volviéramos al punto inicial de la tragedia, no había nada más que un cruel destino esperándonos, entonces… ¿Cuál era la razón para seguir viviendo?, me preguntaba cada vez que ese aterrador ciclo se repetía.

Estaba a punto de rendirme, de tirar todo por la borda, ya no me importaba más seguir viviendo si sabía que solo sufriría más y más, pero fue su hermoso rostro, su hermosa voz las que me motivaron a no rendirme, a seguir adelante a pesar de que este ciclo nunca acabara. Todavía podía ver una luz de esperanza, la luz que iluminaba mi camino y que me hacía creer que un mejor destino nos esperaría juntas, viviendo felices, Himeko era mi único propósito, era mi rayo de luz, ella era la persona por la que la palabra vivir todavía tenía significado, su sonrisa era más que un impulso para mí para poder ver un futuro brillante detrás de todas las penumbras.

A veces me dolía recordar cada momento que sufrí por estar al lado de Himeko, por hacer que ella viviera feliz, pero ese dolor eventualmente desaparecía, porque yo quería imaginarme que ella era feliz si pudiera protegerla, y con el solo el hecho de poder verla feliz me complementaba. Aunque eso significara dar mi propia vida por ella, sonara estúpido, pero así es como se siente cuando alguien se enamora de la persona más importante en toda su vida.

Tenía claro el por qué nos habían elegido para ser las sacerdotisas que salvarían a la humanidad, pero… todavía me quedaba algunas dudas, el porque nos hacían reencarnar, y en ese punto, porque nos hacían reiniciar de nuevo nuestras vidas, como la Chikane y Himeko que somos ahora, según recuerdos que se habían incrustado en mí, nosotras habíamos reencarnado como otras personas, como un par de desconocidas que se fueron conociendo con el tiempo, como dos grandes amigas de la infancia, e incluso llegamos a reencarnar como hermanas, pero… ¿porque ahora no lo hacíamos?, ¿porque regresábamos a nuestra vida "Original"?. Me hacía feliz ver esa cara de Himeko, pero no quería verla sufriendo una y otra vez. Quizás hubiera preferido que mis memorias se hubieran borrado junto con las de ella, pero me detengo y pienso un poco, que de esta forma puedo protegerla un poco mejor, ya que a partir de los conocimientos de las dimensiones pasadas, podía saber qué hacer para protegerla, gracias a esos conocimientos pude adquirir estos poderes que tengo ahora, y gracias a esos conocimientos, por lo menos puedo aplazar un poco el sufrimiento de Himeko, podía ver más tiempo su sonrisa. Pero el destino siempre estaba escrito.

No tenía mucha idea del porque yo era la única que no se veía afectada en las memorias durante el ciclo, Himeko en cambio no parecía tener idea de lo que pasaba cada vez que se reiniciaba el ciclo, era extraño, pero supuse que era debido a nuestras nombres como sacerdotisas, el sol y la luna, quizás sea porque la tierra da vueltas alrededor del sol, y la luna es todo lo contrario, el ciclo de la luna se repite, sin embargo, el sol no tiene un ciclo sobre la tierra, como se creía en siglos atrás, el proceso parecía ser inverso. Esa era la repuesta más lógica que encontraba, mis recuerdos se reiniciaban gracias al ciclo de la luna.

Quizás todo esto se deba a un renombrado botón de reinicio, que empezó a existir por alguna razón desconocida, y que se presionaba cada vez que finalizaba el ciclo, entonces ¿Cómo evitar el reinicio del ciclo?

…

Me encontraba fuera de la enfermería, recostando mi espalda sobre la pared, lamentándome por lo que le había hecho a Himeko, no me gustaba en nada mentirle a Himeko, pero me dolía mas que ella supiera ese secreto que tenía encerrado, sentía que le destrozaría el alma si le contaba el final de todo esto, el reinicio de los ciclos, y por cuanto he pasado. Creo que era mejor mantener el secreto guardado, que verla sufrir, eso era lo que siempre pensaba.

-"Pero si le mientes entonces ¿no te estas mintiendo tú también?"- escuche una extraña voz sin lugar de providencia.- "¿No sería mejor contarle todo y confiar en ella?".

"Pero por supuesto que no, no es que no confié en ella, es solo que no quiero verla sufrir"- pensé queriendo responder a la extraña voz.

-"Si tú dices confiar tanto en ella, entonces solo tienes que contárselo, de todas formas el sufrimiento llegara tarde o temprano"- Aquella voz parecía tener algo de razón, pero simplemente no podía aceptar aquellas palabras.

"No quiero, prefiero que ella sea un poco más feliz-"

-"Y solo prolongar su sufrimiento"- me interrumpió la voz misteriosa- "No crees que es mejor contárselo de frente, que hacer que ella lo sepa por sus propios medios, dime, ¿no crees que ella se sentirá un poco traicionada por tu parte cuando se entere por ella misma?"

Simplemente me dejo sin palabras, no podía responderle a aquello, lo había hecho varias veces en las dimensiones pasadas, el solo guardarle los secretos por temor a que me odiara, pero si le tengo tanta confianza, ¿porque pensaba eso? Por temor a perderla, como había ocurrido.

-"Deberías contarle, después de todo es una persona muy especial para ti, quizás ella lo comprenda"- aquella voz me empezó a sonar cada vez más conocida, y como no reconocerla, si se trataba de mi propia voz, parecía ser lo deseos reflejados dentro de mi mente, lo correcto, lo que tenía que hacer, y que sin embargo evitaba simplemente por miedo.

Todo parecía certero ahora, debía ir a contarle, y confiar en sus palabras de aliento, confiar en que ella podría reaccionar adecuadamente ante mis palabras y dejar mis miedos de lado para poder explicarle detalladamente todo lo que estaba pasando, y quizás buscar una solución junto a ella, para que este ciclo parara de una vez por todas.

Separe mi espalda de la pared, y con la decisión puesta en frente, me dispuse en adentrarme al cuarto de Himeko. Pero algo me detuvo, parecía ser que un aura oscura estaba cerca, unos segundos después pude detectar como el suelo tembló, y se abrió un campo mágico alrededor de la escuela, definitivamente se trataba de un Orochi, lo sabía por qué conmigo llevaba cartas que invocaban campos magicos que provocan crear otra dimensión para mandar a las personas que se relacionaran con los poderes del sol y de la luna, incluyendo en este caso a los Orochi, y de esta forma asegurarme de que nadie saliera herido por las batallas entre las Sacerdotisas y los Orochi.

Lo esencial en ese momento fue proteger a Himeko de los Orochi, y estaba más que dispuesta a explicarle todo, aunque sabría que de sus ojos brotarían lágrimas, ya no quería ocultarle nada más, yo solo quería que ella fuera feliz, pero junto a mi lado, y que ella pudiera confiar plenamente en mí como siempre lo había hecho. Saque una de mis cartas de la pequeña bolsa que tenía tejida en el suéter, y al parecer había dado en el blanco, había tomado la carta necesaria.

Tome aquella carta y la puse sobre el piso, haciendo que aquella carta me enviara a otra dimensión a parte donde cambie de vestuario, por mi tradicional vestuario de Sacerdotisa, m tomo alrededor de 20 segundos en regresar a la dimensión a la que se encontraba Himeko y el Orichi.

De un momento a otro sentí otro temblor, y a juzgar por las vibraciones el enemigo parecía estar más cerca. Me apresure en entrar a la habitación donde Himeko se encontraba, mi prioridad siempre era protegerla, a como dé lugar.

Inmediatamente después de entrar a la habitación, pude ver a una Himeko parada a mitad de la habitación parecía estar en shock, no hacia ningún movimiento, sin embargo, si se quedaba ahí, no había duda alguna de que el Orochi llegara a ella. Me dirigí hacia ella con un movimiento veloz y logre abrazarla por detrás mientras caíamos al piso.

"Lo siento por empujarte de esa forma Himeko"- pensé en ese momento, tratando de arrepentirme por lo que había hecho.

-¿Estas bien, Himeko?- no pude evitar sentirme culpable por lo que había hecho.

-Chikane-chan…- Me respondió con un notable sonrojo en su cara, por lo menos eso era señal de que todavía tenía cierta fe en mí.

Sentí que aquel Orochi se acercaba cada vez más y decidí levantarme de donde estaba, esto con el motivo de pelear frente a frente con él, y dejar lo más alejada posible a Himeko para que no sufriera ningún daño.

-Quédate atrás,- le dije intentando protegerla- sabes, te explicare todo después de que acabe con esto, no quiero guardarte más este secreto, Himeko.-estaba decidido, que a partir de ese momento, aunque me doliera en el alma, debía contárselo. Para protegerla, para que ella me siguiera amando y no desconfiara de mí nunca más.

La pared de la enfermería se derrumbó antes de que diera mi siguiente paso, sentí un temblor alrededor de toda la habitación y pude ver aquel gigante mecha parada enfrente de nosotras en el patio de la escuela, parecía que trataba de identificarnos, y comprobar que nosotras éramos su objetivo. Aquel robot acerco lo que parecía ser la estructura de la cara del robot a nosotras, a lo que reaccione inmediatamente y di un par de pasos hacia atrás, para encontrarme con Himeko de nuevo sentada en el piso, parecía tener una cara de miedo y sorpresa, como si en realidad estuviera aterrada.

-Himeko, vamos levántate- le extendí la mano para que me siguiera, pero parecía que aún estaba congelada por lo que había visto. La jale del brazo, no tenía más alternativa, y reaccionó ante aquel movimiento brusco que hice.

-Chikane-chan- se levantó de donde se encontraba y corrió a abrazarme, estaba realmente aterrada, lo deduje por su cuerpo tembloroso.

La abrace fuerte pero rápidamente, trataba de pasarle toda la confianza a partir de ese abrazo, quería que ella se sintiera segura a mi lado, que fuera nada más y nada menos que su protectora, su guardiana personal. La tome de la mano, después de aquel rápido abrazo y decidí correr adentro de la escuela, a buscar algo de protección para Himeko, para que pudiera combatir con el Orochi sin ninguna preocupación de que Himeko estuviera en peligro.

Pensé rápido en un lugar donde el Orochi se le haría difícil encontrar a Himeko, mientras yo combatía contra él, después de unos segundos me vino a la idea de llevarla al sótano de la escuela, donde guardaban todo los pupitres viejos y material en desuso de la escuela. Cambie mi rumbo repentinamente, mientras sentí nuevamente otro temblor, parecía que el Orochi se estaba moviendo de nuevo, decidí bajar por las escaleras que se encontraran más cercanas de donde nos encontrábamos ambas, con el motivo de que al Orochi se le dificultara un poco más el encontrarnos, ya que suponía que su siguiente objetivo sería el techo de la escuela.

Y fue tal y como pensé, después de haber bajado las escaleras hasta el nivel inferior, se escuchó un gran golpe en el piso de arriba, parece que ese Orochi iba enserio con la cuestión de matarnos a ambas sin rodeos. Apresure el paso, y bajamos al siguiente piso, mientras corríamos por las escaleras, gire mi cabeza a donde se encontraba Himeko, para ver su estado actual, parecía paranoica, y asustada. Me culpe por verla de esa forma, sabía que era mi culpa que esto se tornara así, pero pretendía evitar que le pasara cualquier cosa a Himeko, así que regrese a mí misma, y decidí seguir corriendo para llegar a la planta baja del edificio.

Tembló de nuevo la escuela, parece que estaba derribando el piso de arriba nuevamente, comencé a correr más veloz pero mi brazo parecía que estaba forcejeando con algo, parecía que llevaba a muy duras penas a Himeko, y ella me jalaba del brazo en señal de que ya estaba cansada. Me detuve un poco a pensar la situación, en que podría hacer en ese momento, así que me acerque a Himeko, y lleve mi mano izquierda a sus piernas y mi mano derecha a su cabeza, y la incline de forma que ella se recostara sobre mis brazos. La cargue para que pudiera tomar más velocidad y me la lleve entre mis brazos, parecía ser bastante liviana, y no me costaba casi nada de trabajo el cargarla.

-Chikane-chan, mi falda…- me dijo con un rostro sonrojado. Aunque no era el tiempo ni el momento de avergonzarse por tener subida la falda, pero parece que yo no era tan diferente. Verifique su falda, y al parecer era como ella decía, su falda estaba subida debido al movimiento que hice para cargarla.

Me quede viendo un poco aquella zona mientras corría, no podía hacer nada, si me detenía, sentía que el Orochi nos alcanzaría. Dirigí mi mirada hacia su cintura y posteriormente hacia más abajo, y pude ver una hermosa pieza de lencería pegada a su cuerpo, era un color morado exótico, con bordados transparentes, incluso si me fijaba bien podía ver su piel desnuda a través de esa pieza, creo que ya sabía por qué le avergonzaba que yo la viera, nunca la había visto con esa lencería, parece que era nueva y se la había cambiado en la mañana sin darme cuenta, aunque la verdad, me agrado bastante la vista, pero supongo que a Himeko, le incomodo que yo la viera.

-Pervertida…- estaba en lo cierto, en ese momento me sentí como ella dijo, como una pervertida mirando por debajo de su falda, pero que se le podía hacer, no era mi culpa después de todo.

-Lo siento Himeko…- lamentaba haber visto su ropa interior sin su consentimiento, pero no lamentaba el haber visto ese hermoso "Paisaje"- como sea, ya casi llegamos.

Me encontré con la puerta que conducía rumbo al sótano, entonces tuve que bajar a Himeko, para poder abrirla con un pequeño conjuro. Mientras la bajaba, se acomodó la falda de nuevo y me abrazo.

-Eres una pervertida… pero, gracias Chikane-chan- Se le notaba su sonrojo por toda la cara, "Bueno, parece que por lo menos ya no está aterrada" pensé. A parte, me agradaba esa hermosa carita que ponía, su pequeña faceta de tsundere, me hacía querer abrazarla todo el día, pero este no era momento para hacer eso.

-Denada, Himeko- Se apartó del abrazo después de haber terminado mi oración, e inmediatamente empecé a abrir el cerrojo, no me tomo ni 5 segundos para abrirlo, después de todo, ya tenía bastante tiempo controlando mi magia.

-Chikane, ¿Por qué vinimos para acá?- me pregunto Himeko.

-Bueno, necesito que te quedes aquí adentro del sótano, en lo que yo me encargo de aquel robot gigante que viste hace rato. Le dije con seguridad, para que me tuviera confianza, pero juzgando por el aspecto de su cara, parecía que dio el resultado opuesto.

-No, ven conmigo, esa cosa es demasiado grande, te destruirá sin dudarlo, por favor quédate aquí conmigo- me suplico con su carita. Era mi debilidad, ver a Himeko con esa cara, pero en ese momento no podía desistir, era por el bien de Himeko.

-Lo siento, pero enserio tengo que ir- instantáneamente se escuchó otro temblor en la escuela, parecía que aquel robot estaba por tirar el último piso que quedaba vivo en la escuela.

-Absolutamente no, quédate conmigo por favor- estaban por salir lágrimas de sus ojos, pero tenía que mantenerme firme ante la situación, no debía dejarme llevar por el momento.

Tengo que ir enserio Himeko, te pido por favor así como tú me lo pides, que me tengas confianza, que yo acabare con ese monstro… aunque sé que te he ocultado muchas cosas, por favor ten confianza en mí por esta vez, te prometo que te lo explicare cuando acabe con ese robot, y no me culpes, no quiero dejarte sola aquí, yo solo quiero protegerte, y sé que esta es la única forma de hacerlo.

Deje pensando a Himeko, sé que era difícil para ella dejar a la persona que ama luchar contra esa cosa colosal, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, tenía que entenderlo, que yo podía luchar con mis propios medios.

-E… está bien Chikane-chan, pero, no cometas ninguna estupidez, no trates de hacerte la toda poderosa, si ves que no puedes contra aquella cosa, simplemente corre, ¿De acuerdo?- pude observar como unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

No pude evitar verla en esa condición, así que simplemente la abrace delicada y suavemente presionando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-No te preocupes, regresare aquí, te lo prometo, será una batalla rápida.- separe mi abrazo de ella, llevando mis manos sobre sus hombros

-Más te vale regresar aquí, si no, te juro que…- "Si, por supuesto que iba a regresar contigo Himeko", pensé después de que dijo aquello.

-Solo una cosa más, necesito mi amuleto de la suerte antes de la batalla- me acerque a ella, y le robe un pequeño beso a sus dulces labios.

-Chikane-chan…- me dijo en voz baja, parece que la había hecho sonrojar de nuevo.

Se escuchó otro temblor, pero ahora más cerca, parece que esta vez sí estaba cerca el Orochi, así que le di un pequeño empujón a Himeko, para que ingresara al sótano, mientras ella me despedía con un "Mucha suerte Chikane-chan", me di la media vuelta después de agradecer aquellas palabras, y me dirigí hacia el patio de la escuela.

Una vez en el patio, me encontré frente a frente con el Orochi, parecía que este no hablaba mucho, solo venía a aniquilarnos, bueno, no me importaba en lo absoluto si era comunicativo o no, yo solo quería proteger a Himeko de esos monstruos. Después de unos segundos de estar parada en el patio de la escuela, parecía que el Orochi me había detectado, y detuvo su destrucción al edificio de la escuela para venir por mí.

Analice al robot que se encontraba en frente de mí, parecía ser uno bastante grande, pero lento, ya había peleado con ese robot en dimensiones pasadas, así que ya sabía cómo tratar con él. Era sencillo acabar con él, así que solo saque tres cartas debajo de mi manga, donde se ocultaban después de cambiar mi vestuario.

Primero coloque la primer carta en el piso, esa carta tenía el efecto de convertir el piso en arenas movedizas, así que como aquel robot era muy lento y pesado, al momento de dar un paso se hundiría. Y fue tal y como esperaba, al momento de pisar, se hundió rápidamente su pie. Era tiempo de hacer mi siguiente movimiento, así que solo accedí a tirar aquel robot colosal por completo, ya tenía su punto de equilibrio perdido, ahora solo me faltaba golpearlo con algo potente para hacer que cayera totalmente. Utilice mi segunda carta, que era usada para invocar meteoros del espacio, la deje caer y se detuvo a la altura de mis rodillas, esto indicaba que la carta se había activado. Y una gran lluvia de meteoros, entre pequeños y grandes, chocaron contra el robot colosal haciendo que cayera. Era momento de utilizar la última carta pero antes de eso, me percate como Himeko me estaba mirando, desde la ventanilla superior del sótano, parecía tener una cara asombrada, ya que la vi ahí, quise presumir un poco para que se maravillara y utilizar mi última carta de forma magistral.

Con mi tercera carta, se lanzaron inicio una gran llamarada alrededor del robot caído, haciendo que el material del que estuviese hecho se derritiera. Esto debido a que no era unas simples flamas, sino unas que se llamaban las flamas del sol, y pude ver como lentamente se derretía aquel robot frente a mis ojos. Había sido fácil, a pesar de todo el daño que se había ocasionado.

Tome mis cartas de regreso y mi vestuario volvió al que tenía originalmente, el uniforme de la escuela, y el posteriormente el campo mágico se desactivo y la escuela volvió a la normalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada durante la batalla contra el Orochi, voltee hacia los lados y parece que me encontraba en medio de la clase de educación física de un grupo, me avergoncé un poco, ya que todos se me quedaron viendo después de un rato, y las chicas que estaban alrededor estaban gritando por mí, parecían ser fans mías desde hace mucho. Las ignore y voltee a la ventanilla donde se encontraba Himeko, y la sorpresa que me lleve era que ya no estaba ahí, sino que estaba parada en frente de mí, haciendo pucheros. Parece que estaba celosa, de que estuviera con esas chicas.

-Como sea Chikane-chan, vámonos de aquí- me jalo del brazo con algo de fuerza y la seguí por inercia, "Vaya que es un amor", me dije a mi misma.

Sabía que tenía que explicarle sobre lo sucedido, que esto debía decidirse firmemente, porque ya no me atrevía a ocultárselo nunca más después de lo que había pasado, y de que ya no quería guardarle más secretos a Himeko…


	8. Revelaciones

Y ya llego otro capitulo de esta historia "Despues de 100 años" *se oyen voces en el fondo* XD bueno, la verdad siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que no he tenido la suficiente motivacion para escribir mis historias ni tampoco tiempo, y como saben, yo subo las historias en la madrugada, por lo mismo de que no tengo tiempo en la mañana, bueno, espero y les guste, dejen sus reviews, que son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo x3 y espero les guste nos vemos n.n

Pd: le agregue un poco de background personal, se que asi no va la historia, pero es que si no la hacia asi, la historia no me iba a cuadrar mas adelante XD

* * *

Lo hago porque te amo (Revelaciones)

Mis celos salen a flote cuando te veo con alguien más, cuando veo a otra chica que no soy yo apreciándote, cuando veo que alguien más quiere poseer tus finas manos. Me es imposible controlarlos, porque son como una reacción de mi cuerpo al captarte con alguien más. Sé que no es tu culpa que aquellas chicas estén detrás de ti, es solo que me molesta que les sonrías cada vez que te hacen un cumplido, porque siento que lo disfrutas, y yo quiero que solo disfrutes mis halagos, sonara egoísta, pero esos deseos no los puedo contener, simplemente necesito suprimirlos de una forma u otra, y para eso activo mi barrera natural de protección, los celos.

A través de la ventana del sótano, pude ver a una Chikane-chan poderosa, majestuosa e increíble, acabando con un monstro mecánico de más de 20 metros de altura, al principio, tenía temor de lo que podría pasar, llegue a pensar incluso que a Chikane le fallaba algo en la cabeza, por querer enfrentarse ella sola a esa monstruosidad, pero gracias a la confianza que me infundio en esos momentos, fue el motivo del que la dejaría ir, aunque aún tenía un poco de preocupación por ella, sabía que si no se hacía algo en ese momento, nos despediríamos de nuestras vidas, por eso decidí confiar en ella, porque la conocía, y sabía que no era ninguna clase de persona que arriesgaría su vida inútilmente, por lo que supuse que tenía alguna clase de plan y la deje ir.

Me escondí en el sótano, y traté de buscar algún lado en donde esconderme, rezando por el bienestar de Chikane-chan. Pero en ese momento solo escuchaba como se derrumbaba la escuela lentamente, y fue lo que me causo preocupación hacia Chikane-chan. Afortunadamente, se dejó de escuchar los explosivos ruidos de un momento a otro, como si hubiera detenido su destrucción, pensé que algo había pasado no sabía si era bueno o malo, lo único que podía saber era que por lo menos aquel monstruo se había detenido, pero todavía tenía la intriga de lo que estaba pasando.

Escuché un gran ruido, al parecer proveniente del patio de la escuela, estaba preocupada por Chikane-chan de todas formas, aunque le tuviera toda la confianza del mundo, sabía que ese robot era realmente peligroso juzgando su tamaño y gran poder que mostraba. Afortunadamente atiné a encontrar una ventana que se dirigía directamente hacia el patio, me dirigí hacia ella para poder apreciar de mejor forma lo que ocurría. La gran sorpresa que me lleve fue el encontrarme con aquella chica, que era mi actual novia, enfrentándose cara a cara con aquel monstruo colosal.

En un principio quede sorprendida, debido a que la escena que estaba apreciando parecía como una portada de película en estreno, una bella e imponente chica, enfrentándose a un gigante y aterrador robot. Poco después Chikane-chan se percató de que la estaba observando desde aquella ventanilla, y a juzgar por las poses que adopte después, diría que ella quiso lucirse frente a mí.

La batalla comenzó entre los dos, y Chikane-chan dio un primer golpe, a partir de una especie de cartas que saco desde su vestuario, que al momento de invocarlas sacaban alguna clase de poder. Al principio ese suceso me dejo estupefacta, debido al gran impacto que se manejaba en el terreno, cada poder que invocaba Chikane-chan, era monumental y magistral, dejando una clara victoria a su favor. Arroyando a aquel monstruo de tan solo tres ataques, en ese instante sentí como ella se convertía en mi heroína, que lucho contra aquel robot colosal, abatiéndolo sin si quiera despeinarse su hermosa cabellera. Pensé entonces, que aquella escena que había presenciado tenía algo que ver con los secretos que me había estado guardando Chikane-chan, pero en ese momento me dije a misma que si podía estar a su lado entonces no había problema, porque aquellos problemas que parecían certeros podían resolverse sencillamente con el gran poder que ella tenía.

Observe como la escuela regresaba a la normalidad y aquella gran bestia desaparecía gradualmente, así como el vestuario de Chikane, que se fue cambiando a nuestro tradicional uniforme escolar. Salí corriendo del sótano, pensando en lo grandiosa que Chikane-chan se había vuelto, y que a partir de ese punto mi supuesta verdad había sido revelado, un pensamiento que generé automáticamente en mi al ver luchar de esa forma a mi novia. Pensé que ella era alguna clase de heroína que luchaba para proteger al mundo. Quería abrazarla y darle un muy deseoso beso, ciertamente me había preocupado por todo el tiempo que ella estuvo luchando, pero, al momento de ver como lo había derrotado sin preocupación, me imagine que ella era un ser supremo, que se había convertido en una persona más admirable para mí.

Llegué al patio de la escuela con una gran sonrisa y un par de lágrimas en cada ojo, generadas por la desesperación de querer estar al lado de Chikane-chan inmediatamente, pero me encontré solamente con un buen puño de chicas rodeando a Chikane-chan. Sabía que ella era bastante popular en la escuela, y sobre todo con las chicas, al parecer ella tenía un encanto especial que hacía que las chicas se inclinaran hacia ella, incluso yo. Aunque eso no me importo realmente en ese momento, porque mis celos actuaron por su cuenta en ese momento, tomando a Chikane-chan de la mano y alejándola de ese grupo de chicas, que en mi opinión no hacían nada más que molestar a mi novia.

-Como sea Chikane-chan, vámonos de aquí- la jale un poco fuerte del brazo y me la lleve a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie, para poder hablar claramente.

Nos dirigimos hacia el invernadero, donde generalmente no se encontraba nadie a esa hora, debido a que eran horas de clase, y solo unas cuantas personas venían a darle mantenimiento después de la escuela. Posteriormente, me senté en un borde que se generaba en las grandes masetas, que contenían rosas, lirios y tulipanes, mientras Chikane-chan se quedó parada en frente mío.

-Entonces quieres hacerlo en el invernadero, que atrevida Himeko- Me dijo aquello ultimo mientras se dirigía hacia mí y se recostaba en mis piernas mientras encapsulaba sus brazos alrededor de mí, y acercando su cara lentamente a la mía, generando posteriormente un suave pero cálido beso. Y por mi parte, me surgió un sonrojo en la cara mientras ella hacia sus movimientos.

-N-no seas mal pensada, yo solo te traje aquí porque quería hablar contigo en privado, acerca de lo que paso hace rato- le dije un poco avergonzada, agachando la cabeza para disimular mis expresiones.

-Oh cierto…- se levantó de mis piernas y retomo su postura original, mirando hacia otra dirección, tratando de esquivar mi mirada- déjame contártelo todo desde el principio, espero que no te afecte mucho la historia viniendo las palabras de mi boca- se le notaba algo decaída.

-No hay problema, estoy segura que, si proviene de ti, entonces podré entenderlo- trate de alentarla un poco con mis palabras- además, aquel acto heroico que realizaste hace un momento fue magnifico Chikane-chan.

-No lo malinterpretes Himeko, eso que paso hace un momento no fue tan divertido como lo viste- cambio su tono de voz a uno serio y fluido, girándose a su vez hacia donde yo me encontraba- déjame explicártelo, no quiero que tengas las ideas incorrectas.

-Entendido- mi asuste un poco debido al tono repentino que había producido su voz. Pensé que después de todo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, así que me dediqué a escuchar las palabras de Chikane-chan.

-Te lo agradezco Himeko- tomo una gran cantidad de aire para empezar a contarme y lo soltó a modo de suspiro- veras, todo empezó hace muchos años, cuando el impero japonés empezó a formarse, empezó con dos sacerdotisas que querían buscar la forma de proteger a la humanidad de los demonios que asechaban a la humanidad con enfermedades, guerras, y muertes innecesarias. Ellas solo querían acabar con el sufrimiento que se vivía en aquellas épocas en lo más posible, y encontraron la solución, creando puertas que les restringían el paso a aquellos demonios, cada puerta tenía una cierta clasificación, que permitía que aquellos demonios fueran erradicados en cada una de las puertas. Sin embargo, aquellas puertas necesitaban extrema supervisión, ya que, si no se realizaba una correcta purificación, los demonios que trataban de entrar se acumularían y formarían un gran campo que rompería la protección de las barreras, des graciablemente, las sacerdotisas no tenían el tiempo necesario para supervisar aquellas puertas todos los días las 24 horas del día, por eso es que, a su vez, decidieron crear a unos espíritus que cuidarían de las puertas, cada uno asignado a cada puerta, y que le darían purificación a las puertas regularmente, aquellos espíritus fueron llamados Purotekuta, que significaban protectores, en este caso de la humanidad, eran en total 8 espíritus. Parecía que las sacerdotisas tenían todo planeado, su vida, incluso la futura protección de la tierra, pero, lo que no tenían contemplado, era que un día de esos, una gran entidad demonio fuera a destruir esos sellados de una manera bastante sencilla, dándole el paso a una gran cantidad de demonios, y a su vez, dándole paso a ese gran demonio que había destruido las barreras. Aquel demonio tomo posesión de las puertas y de los espíritus, convirtiéndolos en sus esclavos, cuando las sacerdotisas se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido, trataron de detener al gran demonio, pero sus poderes eran inútiles ante el poder del demonio, así que decidieron huir y buscar otra alternativa. Poco después, la solución fue que las sacerdotisas debían tomas poder de los medios naturales, y así fue como tomaron sus respectivos poderes del Sol y la Luna, dándoles un gran poder en combinación, a partir de ahí recibieron el nombre de la sacerdotisa del Sol y la Luna. De nuevo trataron de vencer al demonio, pero este no cedía, debido a que era prácticamente inmortal y sus poderes de regeneración eran inmensos, las sacerdotisas no encontraron otra solución más que sellar al demonio con sus almas por un buen tiempo, y eso implicaba que ambas debían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, es decir, ambas debían sacrificarse para retener a aquel demonio y evitar que el mal gobernara en la humanidad. Pero aquel sellado no era permanente, sino que solo duraba por unas cuantas décadas, haciendo que la siguiente generación de Sacerdotisas se encargaran de nuevo del demonio, y el ciclo continuara. - Guardo un minuto de silencio para continuar con su redacción- Y es como viste hace un momento, yo soy una de las reencarnaciones de las sacerdotisas y por desgracia tú también cargas con el mismo peso.

Me quede estremecida ante lo que me había contado, me había dejado sin palabras, la historia fue más de lo que yo había esperado, yo solo pensaba que ella iba a contarme algo sobre salvar la humanidad y ser un gran héroe, pero esto estaba un poco torcido de mi versión. Me puse a pensar en lo que había dicho, y mi cabeza empezó a dar varias vueltas con las ideas generadas, varias de ellas eran malos pensamientos, pero lo que más me exalto fue lo último que dijo, que ambas nos veíamos envueltas en eso. Deje eso a un lado y busque una pregunta para afirmar que lo que decía era cierto, y no estaba divagando, aunque eso no era normal de Chikane-chan, pero solo quería comprobarlo.

-Dime, Chikane-chan, como es que sabes todo eso, ¿Quién te lo dijo? - mi tono se escuchó algo desesperado debido a la situación a la que me enfrentaba.

-Yo… la verdad es que no lo sé, simplemente desperté una mañana cualquiera con estos recuerdos, y otros más que se encontraban en mi mente, recuerdos dolorosos y sangrientos- le broto una pequeña lagrima al terminar de decir lo último.

-Chikane-chan…- Me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí hacia ella para darle un pequeño beso calmante, no me gustaba para nada que ella llorara, ni que ella estuviera sufriendo de algún modo.

-Tus besos son hermosos Himeko…- me regalo una sonrisa y se separó posteriormente un poco de mi- lo siento mucho, porque te hayas visto envuelta en esta situación yo… lo siento.

-No te preocupes, está bien Chikane-chan, si estoy contigo, está todo bien…- me acerque a ella para brindarle un caluroso abrazo.

-No…- agacho su cabeza y se apartó de nuevo de mi- esa es la cuestión, me gustaría estar contigo hasta el final de esta tragedia, pero… el destino siempre juega su carta final y terminamos separadas, por lo menos una tiene que morir para el sacrificio de retención del demonio, pero, sin embargo, las desgracias nunca se acaban, y se vuelve a repetir de nuevo y de nuev- parecía bastante histeria tratando de explicarme aquello, y mi reacción fue balancearme hacia ella y darle otro beso.

-No sé exactamente qué es lo que esté pasando, pero siento que, si confías en mí, quizás podrías resolver ese asunto, hay que trabajar juntas, ¿De acuerdo, Chikane-chan? - le regale una sonrisa para que sus emociones cambiaran. Ella solo reacciono a darme un fuerte abrazo que duro poco más de 2 minutos.

-Creo que tienes razón Himeko, creo que podemos hacer que este ciclo infinito, por fin tenga un corte, y poder sonreír un poco más… porque, en definitiva, no quiero perderte de nuevo. - me beso y continuamos con aquel beso por un largo tiempo, sensible, pero con todos sus sentimientos puestos en él.


	9. Ambiguos sentimientos

Tuturu~ Okay no XD Ya estoy aqui, como prometi en mi otra historia, estare mas presente con mis fics, ahora los dejo con la continuacion, que espero y recuerden donde nos quedamos XD bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecerles mucho por seguir con esta historia, a los que les gusta y a los que no igual gracias por seguirme n.n y lo siento mucho de nuevo por el retraso :p aunque mas bien pareció una suspensión, pero bueno, les agradeceria mucho que dejaran sus reviews, ya que son una muy buena forma de apoyarme, me motivo mas y obtengo mas ideas para el fic, y de esa forma lo saco mas rapido. Gracias nuevamente por seguir a este retrasado :p y los dejare con la lectura :D

* * *

Lo hago porque te amo (Ambiguos sentimientos)

"No olvides estos sentimientos que nos unen, que siempre serán la llave de nuestra conexión, no importa dónde te encuentres, siempre estos sentimientos serán los suficientemente fuertes para encontrarse de nuevo, no importa las adversidades, los sentimientos que poseen cada una, rompen toda barrera existente e imaginaria, ya que el amor es…"

Desperté inmediatamente, después de haber escuchado aquella voz que se asemejaba bastante a la de Himeko, diciendo aquellas palabras tan detalladas, mientras surgían imágenes de mi pasado con ella, incluso aquellas aventuras que llegue a tener con ella se enfocaron en ese sueño, como si estuviese viendo una película de mi misma. Pensé que eso significaba una señal ante lo que estaba pasando, pero ¿por qué era Himeko la que me hablaba en ese sueño? ¿Acaso ella tenía algo que ver en este ciclo infinito?

Voltee a ver a mi alrededor, y me encontraba junto a ella, acostada en la misma cama, ambas con el cuerpo al descubierto, pero mis manos estaban realmente sudadas, quizás por la impresión de aquel sueño que tuve, aquellas escenas pasadas que habían transcurrido en mi cabeza, desde los grandes y felices momentos que pasamos juntas hasta aquellos desgarradores momentos que pase a su lado, cuando nos despedirnos por última vez en aquel portal, donde sólo una podía entrar para salvar a la humanidad, esas escenas fueron las que más llenaron de impacto, que acompañada a su voz, sólo hacia ese sueño más realista, dulce y trágico.

-Chikane-chan, espera todavía no está l listo el desayuno…- mi pequeño ángel estaba hablando dormida, como solía hacerlo algunas veces. Su calmada voz hizo que mis malos pensamientos se alejaran de mi.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde aquel accidente en los escuela, no hubo ningún estrago afortunadamente, debido a las runas que había colocado para impedir el desastre físico de los demonios llamados Orochi, todo había transcurrido con normalidad, y al parecer los ataques habían cesado, aunque estaba segura que ellos atacarían de un momento a otro, después de todo, su único propósito era destruir a las sacerdotisas que se encargaban de salvar a la humanidad, nuestro deber… pero no era exactamente nuestro deseo, era un destino al que estábamos atadas.

Ese día era un fin de semana, como ya era costumbre, Himeko se había quedado en mi habitación con el pretexto de estudiar, que servía perfectamente de excusa hacia sus padres, ya que tanto ella como yo sabíamos que los fines de semana no íbamos exactamente a estudiar, sino que sólo íbamos a estar un poco de románticas… pero ese fin de semana fue diferente de los otros, a parte de estar solamente de novias, le comenté acerca de todo lo que estaba pasando a Himeko, la situación actual y el ciclo en el que nos encontrábamos, de igual forma ambas tratamos de buscar una solución ante aquel problema, esta vez no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de la persona a quien más le tenía confianza en este mundo, a las personas que siempre permaneció a mi lado, estaba optimista de que quizás la situación podría cambiar de esta forma, si ambas contribuimos. Antes yo cargaba todo el peso sobre mis hombros, pero ahora tenía en quien apoyarme y estaba segura que me apoyaría cuando fuera.

En esos dos días, ambas tratamos de buscar la solución por nuestros propios medios, parece que ella había tomado bastante bien la situación, a pesar de los problemas que teníamos, ella sólo me respondió con una sonrisa y con un "Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo", fue un gran alivio para mi el poder liberar esos secretos que tenía guardados. Así que tanto ella como yo devoramos libros y libros de hechicería, pero no eran más que conceptos que ya sabía, nada de eso nos funcionaba para resolver nuestro problema, pero Himeko se interesó bastante en aquellos conceptos, ya que ella me había dicho que quería ser como yo y no ser sólo una carga, aunque yo nunca la considere de esa forma. Ella aprendió algunos hechizos básicos, utilizando su poder del Sol, que al igual que mi poder de la Luna, se hacía más fuerte con los rayos que infundian, gracias a eso sus poderes fueron más fáciles de manipular y los fue controlando sencillamente. Mientras ella ensayaba sus técnicas, que poco a poco fue dominando, yo buscaba soluciones en los libros.

Aquella mañana nos sentíamos en especial cansadas, no sólo por la acción que tuvimos la noche pasada, sino que también por el arduo trabajo que habíamos realizado el día anterior. Voltee a verla nuevamente, y pude ver su pacífica cara descansando sobre la cama, parecía que estaba mirando un ángel. Al ver su rostro, me vino a la memoria todas las mañanas que había disfrutado a su lado, cada día era lo bastante bueno cada vez que la veía a mi lado porque si menos podía asegurar otro día más de vida a su lado. Aunque eso siempre llegará tarde o temprano a su fin, el sólo hecho de tener unos felices recuerdos con ella, me era suficiente para sonreír cada vez que la miraba. Intenté despertarla con un sencillo beso en la frente, ya que ya era un poco tarde para seguir durmiendo.

-Despierta mi pequeño ángel, ya es de mañana- Le susurré al oído después de haberle regalado aquel pequeño beso.

-Dame 5 minutos más... no quiero ir a la escuela hoy, mamá… -Y se volvió a quedar dormida después de lo que dijo. Al parecer todavía seguía en el mundo de los sueños, me hubiera gustado dejarla dormir, ya que se veía muy pacífica, pero… ya casi era la hora del desayuno y todas mis sirvientas estaban a punto de llegar. Y aunque ellas sabían el tipo de relación que llevaba con Himeko, no me quería encontrar en una escena donde ambas estuviéramos desnudas en la misma cama.

-Himeko, si no te despiertas, entonces tendré que comerte… -Pase mi lengua por el cuello de Himeko, lo que provocó un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Pero ella seguía ahí con los ojos cerrados, estaba segura que después de eso ella se había despertado, sólo se estaba haciendo la bella durmiente, quizás ella esperaba que le diera un beso en la boca para despertarla, como era costumbre de mi parte, pero esta vez no fue así, baje mi cabeza hasta las zona de su pecho, y mordí ligeramente uno de sus pezones, haciendo que Himeko sacara un pequeño pero agudo sonido directo de su boca.

-Hiaaa!.. Chikane-chan, ¿pero que haces? -Se levantó inmediatamente después de lo sucedido, reaccionó como si le hubieran dado el susto de su vida.

-Buenos dias, Himeko… ¿como amaneciste?- le respondió con la cabeza aún recargada en su pecho, y con un tono algo burlón.

-¡N-no me vengas con eso!, ¿¡por qué me mordiste tan de repente ahí!? -Se le notaba un gran sonrojo en su cara, ella definitivamente no se esperaba ese movimiento.

-Pero te lo advertí, que si no te despertabas te iba a comer… -levante mi cabeza, para que quedara un poco más nivelada a sus ojos.

-¿¡Y tenías que empezar por mis pechos!? -Me gritó aún con un gran sonrojo. Desde mi punto de vista, esa faceta de ella se veía bastante linda, así que decidí seguir molestándola un poco más.

-Pero es que estabas tan vulnerable, y era imposible no hacerlo… -Me salió una pequeña sonrisa pícara al final.

-Mooo… pensé que me darías un beso -Parece que con todo el alboroto no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, generalmente era más reservada y era yo la que le robaba los besos, se me hizo extraño que ella me hubiera pedido algo así, pero a la vez se me hizo un gesto lindo.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que te bese?- Le pregunté sin rodeos, quería seguir viendo esas lindas expresiones que hacía cuando se sonrojaba.

-...- hubo un silencio de su parte, sus orejas estaban rojas carmesí, pude notar como estaba de avergonzada por lo que había dicho, estaba claro que ella no iba a decir nada en ese estado, así que tome la iniciativa para calmar el momento un poco. Me acerqué a sus labios y le robe un beso, sutil y lleno de emociones.

-No te preocupes Himeko, siempre te daré todos los besos que desees cuando quieras. -Volteo su mirada para evitar más contacto visual conmigo.

-Mmmm… como sea, hay que vestirnos y arreglarnos, quiero llevarte a un lugar, quizás ahí se puedan resolver nuestros problemas. -Después de que su estado emocional cambiará y se enfrían sus emociones, aquellas palabras salieron de su boca. En ese momento, ella me recordó a la voz de mis sueños, y sentía que quizás tenía algo que ver con el problema del ciclo. Puede ser que después de todo, ella esté más involucrada en esto de lo que pensé. Decidí hacerle caso a Himeko y empezar a vestirme, y también por su parte, pensé que después de todo ella tenía la solución al problema, puede que haya sido una vaga idea, pero era de lo único que me podía aferrar en ese momento.

…..

Ambas salimos de la mansión, tomadas de las manos, ese día llevábamos puesta ropa bastante casual, ya que el sol nos brindaba una gran fuente de luz. Resplandecía igual que mi pequeño ángel, lleno de valor y esperanza, pronto me di cuenta que ese día nos favorecía, no sólo por que era un bello día, sino que tanto la fuerza del Sol como de la Luna nos acompañaba, mientras que el sol apenas estaba saliendo, la Luna aún se encontraba sobre nosotras, estaba segura que teníamos el suficiente poder para acabar con cualquier Orochi, aunque Himeko aún era bastante novata en cuanto a dominar sus poderes, afortunadamente, le pide preparar algunas cartas de defensa que se activaban con su poder del Sol. Aunque hubiera preferido quedarme en casa si se trataba de protección, ya que tenía incluidas unas runas lo suficientemente poderosas como para eliminar nuestra presencia, y por si fuera poco, aguantar varios ataques de Orochi, mejor decidió seguir el paso a Himeko, ya que era la única carta que tenía en mano.

-Himeko, ¿puedes decirme a donde vamos? -le pregunté mientras ella me jalaba de la mano como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Cierto, no te he dicho. Lo que pasa es que en los sueños que he tenido ha aparecido bastantes veces un santuario que conozco bastante bien, y pensé que quizás podríamos obtener una pista de ahí… ¿Chikane-chan?

Me quedé paralizada ante lo que dijo, si bien ese santuario al que se refería era el santuario del Sol y la Luna, no podía permitir que nos acercaremos ahí, no por una sola razón egoísta, sino que eran varias las razones por las que no debíamos ir ahí. En primer lugar, ese lugar era un centro de poder mágico, puede lo que si íbamos, nos canalizarían inmediatamente los Orochi, en segundo lugar, en ese templo se encontraba la entrada principal hacia el portal del mundo demonio, eso lo supe en ocasiones pasadas, ya que entre más tiempo pasábamos en ese santuario, más podía percibir los problemas detrás de nosotras. Y por último, aunque varios familiares y conocidos de Himeko se encontrarán ahí, no resultaría más que perjudicial para ellos, ya que los Orochi, se apoderan muy fácilmente de su alma, y es difícil combatir contra un ser que amas, yo lo sabía por experiencia. Y por otro lado, pero no menos importante, mi egoísmo decía que estaba ese tipo que me había querido quitar a mi novia en ciclos pasados.

-¿Eh? Lo siento Himeko, parece que habrá un eclipse pronto -trate de buscar un pretexto relevante ante lo que había pasado, después de todo, parecía que por la posición del Sol y la Luna, iba a suceder lo que había dicho.- ¿No te gustaría ir a comer a algún lado primero, que te parece ir por una nieve?- trate de evitar ese lugar lo más que pudiera, y planificar una estrategia, parecía una idea alocada, pero ciertamente nunca había consultado ese lugar a fondo por temor a lo que pasara.

-De acuerdo, tengo ganas de un helado de fresa… será como una cita. -Su sonrisa tan sincera siempre me daba calma para pensar.

-Si, será como una cita- no sabía a lo que iba a enterarme, pero quería seguir con nuestro plan, ponerlo en marcha, y aunque fuese una pequeña pista, si me era dada por la persona en la quien más confió, entonces se convertiría en un gran hecho.


End file.
